When the Golden Arrow pierces the Jade Panda
by Daughter of the Oceans
Summary: All nations are alone in one way or another. Some are more lonely than others. She is alone, forever cursed to walk the earth in solitude because the rare, select few know of her existence. Until her boss does meddling. Now she's stuck with her most hated rival. Can she survive? PROBABLY PERMANENT HIATUS, possible rewrite
1. It's my boss's fault

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, my name is definitely not Hidekaz Himaruya, and I can't speak much Japanese. So there.**

 **Also technically my OC is a canon character, but Himaruya never expanded on the character. He just said the country was there. And please remember that all translations are from google translate so if any of them are wrong, blame google translate. I am pretty good in Chinese however, those will mostly not be wrong. And the reason India knows so many languages is the many diverse speakers in India, at least that's what it said in the wikia.**

 ****Dozens of Nations from the Ancient world have come and gone. Only their descendants remain, former shadows of the mighty nations of the past.

Britannia. Germania. Roman Empire. Ancient Egypt. Ancient Greece. The Mayas, Aztecs, and Incas. Native America. Scandinavia. Aborigine Australia. Babylon. Persia. Mesopotamia. Carthage. Magyar. Byzantine Empire. And many others.

Very few remain that lived during that time, and most of the newer nations often forget the wisdom and knowledge they have.

China. India. Israel. Afghanistan. Cambodia. Mongolia.

A select few remember the ancient archaic legacies and empires those six once commanded. And those who do remember don't respect them (ENGLAND).

In this world of loneliness, what can be salvaged?

India hated World Meetings. They were long, boring, and nothing ever got accomplished. He only attended because his boss makes him. If he had it his way, he would never ever set foot into the World Meetings again. He sighed, fondly remembering the Ancient World Meetings, those were fun.

He felt his phone buzz, a text. He prayed it was Pakistan bothering him about wanting more spices. India was quite fed up with Pakistan at the current moment. Opening his phone, he recognized a number with a message he'd thought he never ever see from her.

 _I'm coming to the World Meeting._

"What is she thinking…?" India murmured to himself. Pressing her number, he waited for her to answer.

"Сайн уу?"

"Namaste Монгол! ЧИ ТЭНЭГ ҮҮ?" India screeched into the phone, startling several elderly ladies nearby. He quickly ushered an apology.

She yelped in surprise. "За яах вэ? Та юу ярьж байна вэ?"

India sighed again. "Why now are you coming? You've stayed away since a few hundred years before Roman Empire died."

"My boss is making me. He decided it's time for me to get out of my very comfy shell." She grumbled quite unhappily. "Ugh, can I call in sick?"

India snorted while standing in the middle of the sidewalk of Paris. "Do you really think Germany of France is going to remember you?"

A pause. "Probably not. I'm just now exiting the Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport. Can you meet me by the meeting building?"

India glanced at the clock, they had roughly an hour before the meeting began. And he was near the airport himself….

"Hang on, I'll come pick you up, where are you?" India said, already hailing a taxi.

"Are you sure?" Her voice sounded shaky, as if she didn't want India to get her.

India rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I'm already 5 minutes away from the airport. Stay put."

She hefted a heavy sigh. "Fine. Get me at Terminal 3."

He smirked, he knew she couldn't resist a free ride. He told the taxi driver his desired destination and relaxed. Although Paris wasn't home, he appreciated the beautiful architecture and ornate catholic cathedrals. Paris was certainly the city of love and splendor.

"Monsieur, nous sommes à l'aéroport." The taxi driver said, pulling up next to the sidewalk.

"Merci, je reviendrai dans quelques minutes pour prendre un ami." India swiftly said, getting out to make sure she didn't get lost. Although unlike Austria she had a really good sense of direction.

The taxi driver nodded. "Je vais vous attendre."

India quickly scanned the hordes of people coming and leaving the airport. He considered calling out her name but knew nation secrecy was sacred to most, especially her. Then again, everyone wasn't a government official, so he took the risk.

"Монгол улс!" He called out, searching for his friend.

In the endless sea of people, all dressed differently, it was quite difficult. Finally, he spotted a woman physically appearing in her early to mid-twenties with a black, round hat with a gold band around the rim on her head. She wore a black jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath, black jeans with two gray strips over the thighs, and black combat boots. Her hands were adorned in black fingerless gloves and a vibrant gold-yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck.

She had long, dark black hair tied in a loose braid that hung limply down her back and bright amber eyes. She was short, about 5 foot 3 inches (162cm) and had pale skin.

Her eyes lit up when she saw India near the cab, and she rushed over to him, two small suitcases trailing behind her and a black purse hanging from her shoulder.

"Энэтхэг бол юу вэ?" She smiled, offering a fist bump.

"Hey, how's it going?!" India chirped happily, returning the fist bump.

Her lips curled into a sideways smirk. "Aside from chasing horse thieves halfway across the desert, resolving three international disasters and almost missing my flight in one day, I'm fine."

India cracked out laughing, opening the trunk of the taxi for her. "That's wild."

She made an exasperated noise from her mouth. "No kidding. Hurry up, I want to sleep on the way. Also have any food?"

India sweat dropped, food and sleep were still her two top goals. "Get in." After settling in, he nodded to the taxi driver. "S'il vous plaît nous emmener au bâtiment de la réunion Internationale."

The middle aged man smiled politely, enjoying watching the two young people. "Oui, tout de suite."

On the way to the meeting building, it was mostly silence. She napped mostly, a small bit of drool collecting by the base of her mouth. India snapped a quick picture as future blackmail, knowing fully she'd probably hunt him down and skewer him with one of her arrows.

About 15 minutes into the car ride, India figured he should probably call Germany to let him know about the extra nation.

"Germany, I have to tell you something."

"Ja? Make it quick, I'm busy setting up the meeting place." Germany's gruff and deep voice sounded.

"About that, one of my friends who hasn't attended a meeting in several hundred years spontaneously decided to come." India said, holding the phone away from his ear because he could already hear the storm brewing.

"WWWWHAT?!" Germany bellowed angrily and in annoyance. "Who is this nation?! Why tell me now?!"

India suppressed an irritated groan. "She just told me 20 minutes ago, and I don't think she'll want me telling you what nation she represents."

Germany grumbled. "Fine. I will see you soon with another chair in mind."

"Aw man thanks!" India beamed. "Word of advice, make sure her chair is nowhere near China's."

"Uh…ok…?" Germany replied in confusion then hung up.

India recalled the last time she sat next to China. It ended with both of the nations in many bruises and their voice strained rom shouting. Cambodia had laughed her butt off, while Manchuria deadpanned through the entire ordeal. Yeah, she and China shouldn't be within a 5 foot radius from each other. He heard the taxi driver snickering at the conversation he just had with Germany. Ah youth.

After a few more minutes, the taxi driver informed India that they would be arriving at their destination in about 7 minutes. India in return elbowed her in the side to wake her up.

With a jolt, her eyes snapped opened. "What the hell India?!" She complained, rubbing her side.

India shrugged. "Whoops."  
She glared at him ferociously.

Upon arriving, she hastily gathered her things and left them in the lobby with the receptionist (after showing the receptionist her I.D) and said she'd get them later.

They were almost there, and India could already hear the shouting and chaos inside. He glanced over and saw her annoyed and tired face. Also, was that a slight hint of nervousness he detected?

"Chill." He said bluntly.

She smiled nervously. "I'm good. It's just been a while." She sighed. "Might as get this over with." 

He laughed. "I've still never gotten used to the absolute chaos and craziness."

She cracked a bright grin.

Together, they opened the meeting doors, ready to face the coming challenges. Because life threw curveballs all the time.

 **Don't forget to review, I want to know what I can do to make this more enjoyable for everyone!** **谢谢你** **!**

'


	2. What is with all these young nations?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, because I just don't. I'm not Japanese and wasn't born in Japan.**

She opened the doors with India, preparing for the coming storm.

And the chaos was so stupid and loud, she was about to shoot everyone with her arrows.

"Ugh, even with Ancient Egypt and Rome, meetings were never this bad." She grumbled under her breath.

India, hearing her, laughed loudly. "Too true."

A really tall, muscular blonde man with ice blue eyes made his way over to them.

"India." He greeted, his voice deep and booming with a German accent. "And who is this?" He asked, glancing in her direction.

"I am one of the Eastern countries." She replied simply. "Who I am you will know shortly."

A suspicious expression flitted over his face, and he opened his mouth to say something but another man interrupted him.

"Germany! Want some pasta?!" The newcomer asked in a cheery voice, a large bowl of steaming pasta in his hand

Germany twitched in annoyance. "ITALY! No pasta at meetings!" In a flash, Germany swiped the bowl of pasta out of Italy's hand, confiscating it.

"WAHH!" Italy wailed dramatically, melting to the floor.

She watched all of this with disbelief. These were Germania's and Roman Empire's descendants? She could hardly believe it.

With a heavy sigh, she made her way towards the bickering two. Somewhere in between the chaos India fled and deserted her.  
"Excuse me, can you please show me to my seat? I haven't been to a world meeting in forever." She inquired politely.

Italy finally noticed her. "Ooh a pretty lady!"

Her eyebrow twitched similarly to Germany's earlier. Who did this guy think he was…?

Germany pointed in a vague direction. "Somewhere over there near England and Spain."

She sighed softly in annoyance. Very helpful. She wove her way between people, but being short and the majority of the Nations present males, she was having a hard time. She prayed she wouldn't run into China.

"Excuse me, have you ever been here before? You seem lost." A kind and bubbly voice broke through her bubble.

She turned, seeing a blonde man several inches taller than her with a floppy white hat and a bright smile. Finland.

"First time actually." She responded cheerfully, matching his own voice.

Finland's eyes lit up happily. "Ooh I'd be thrilled to help you find a seat! Do you want to sit next to my siblings and I?"

She remembered when Scandinavia introduced her to his offspring. If she recalled correctly, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Iceland, Svalbard, the Faroe Islands were the sons, and Greenland and the Aland Islands were the daughters. They probably didn't remember her, but she remembered them. Norway was her favorite.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that." She smiled kindly.

Leading the way, Finland skillfully weaved his way between all the nations present. She was able to follow him easily because he cleared the path for her. When they reached the table where Finland was sitting, several other blonde heads turned to their direction. She didn't see Svalbard, Faroe and Aland Islands, but did notice the long dark brown hair of Greenland, the only Nordic with dark hair.

"Hey hey hey Finland, who's this?" A spiky haired man asked, whom she recognized as Denmark. He stood to greet her.

"Shit, you're freaking tall!" she squeaked, Denmark towering over her.

Norway came up behind Denmark and yanked his tie downwards, choking the Danish nation.

"Stop it." Norway sharply said. "Don't scare new nations.

She internally smirked. She was much older than all of them. "You should probably let Denmark go, he's turning blue." She pointed out to the magical nation.

Said person sighed then released Denmark, the latter coughing but grinning.

Sweden nodded solemnly. "Welcome."

She smiled then sat down next to Norway's seat. She felt the prickling eyes of Greenland on her and she turned to see the 13 year old appearing girl.

"You seem familiar…" Greenland mused thoughtfully, studying her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"  
Greenland nodded, but sat down next to Denmark, signaling the meeting was about to start. Quickly, she whipped out her paper pad and a pen, ready to take notes.

However, 10 minutes into the meeting, she hadn't written anything because there was nothing productive enough to take notes on. With a deadpan face, she stared at the scene before her eyes:

England was picking a fight with America, who was being extremely immature and childish, and France, a total flirt. Italy was innocently harassing Germany with pasta, the latter trying to put the meeting back in order. Switzerland got up and started yelling, along with Prussia and Hungary bickering. Russia was hiding from Belarus, the Baltic nations hiding as well, and Spain and Romano were arguing over stupid crap. Romania was being his weird self, Japan was politely drawing manga, and she saw Canada patiently waiting a turn that would never come. Greece was napping with all of his cats, Netherlands was counting his money, Hong Kong was listening to music and ignoring the world, and Australia was eating food.

"How DARE you call my food crap!" England protested. "I would call you something horrendous but there are ladies present and I'm a gentleman."

"LADIES MY ASS!" Hungary screeched with her frying pan drawn.

Already Prussia had fallen victim to Hungary's pan.

America laughed really loudly. "Iggy we all know you're ain't a gentleman!"

"Speak the Queen's English properly you moron!" England shouted, his eyebrows practically flaming.

"Or become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia smiled sickly sweet from behind America.

"What the Hell dude!"

"Everyone be quiet and let's present our concerns orderly!" Germany bellowed as loud as he could.

She thought her head and ears might explode.

"I'll go first!" America proclaimed, jumping up. "We should all make a huge hero statue and dedicate it to me, the hero!"

"That's a stupid idea!" Bulgaria hissed.

She rubbed her head, she didn't think she could take much more of this.

"These meetings are always pointless," Norway murmured under his breath.

"Agreed. I'm begging my boss never to let me attend one of these again." She muttered in response.

Denmark and Prussia were having a drinking contest right next to her, she really considered slapping some sense into the two of them.

"Hope you can last the next three days of this then," Iceland mumbled.

She was officially about to die.

When almost all the nations started yelling at each other, she had had enough. She snapped out of her seat, slammed her fist on the table and shouted extremely loudly.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" She screamed, causing all of them to silence and look at her.

England glared at her. "And what gives you the right, a nation who has never been here before, to tell us what to do."

She shot him an equally venomous glare. "I get the right because you are all immature and irresponsible and fighting is getting you nowhere, so shut up and sit down. Now."

Germany gave her a dark look. "Please explain who are to command us."

She lifted her head, looking at all of them. "I'm not surprised none of you remember me." She glanced at Russia. "Except for you, Soviet Union."

And to shock of all, he trembled under her steely gaze.

"Russia….?" France murmured in confusion and slight fear.

At this point she was the only one standing, everyone else cowered into their seats after seeing Russia crumble.

"Continue this meeting in an orderly fashion, alphabetical order by A." She ordered. "Please refrain from making any unnecessary comments that could potentially provoke another nation."

Everyone gulped, feeling the dark and annoyed aura emitting from the short woman.

All except one.

China stood up with a stare as cold and steely as her own.

"How delightful to see you again." He hissed, his voice dripping with poison.

America almost spit out his burger, never before seeing the normally cheerful and loving cute things nation say a sentence with such venom."

She glared at him. "Do you want me to give you another concussion, China?"

"Why have you come here?" He demanded crossly. "To stir up trouble and create havoc-aru?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, I'm not here because I want to, trust me. I hate your stupid, round face."

"As do I." China gritted out.

"There is obviously really bad blood between them," whispered Spain to France.

"But I thought she is a new nation," the wine loving country whispered back.

Spain shrugged. "All I know is that she's freaking scary!"

"China, who is she and why is she bossing us around?!" Germany demanded, wanting to get some answers.

"Our best friend," Cambodia and Israel interrupted in unison. The two female nations were nearly as old as China, Israel being older than China by a few hundred years.

England scoffed sarcastically. "Yes, that totally cleared things up."

China glared icily at her, she in return glaring at him.

"Someone I hoped to not cross paths with-aru." China answered grumpily.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad…..shutting up…." India trailed off, trying to make himself as small as possible under China's irritated stare.

She made a tching noise. She had desperately hoped not to run into him as well. But as fate would have it, she had to bump into him. She cursed the heavens then sighed internally. What was her boss thinking? She made a mental note to ask Manchuria to really bother China after this meeting weekend was mercifully over.

"Yes she is-aru." China vehemently insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "Please." She drawled out. "At least my country isn't as polluted as yours is."

China raised an eyebrow. "That's your basis? So stupid-aru."

Russia was still cowering under the table, and Belarus and Ukraine were attempting to coax him out. The key word in that sentence is 'attempt'.

"Can someone answer the damn question and figure out what the hell is this chick's problem?!" Switzerland yelled in frustration.

She lifted her head proudly.

"I am as old as China. I have conquered lands and have led a huge empire. I am the Golden Horde of the Gobi."

Her amber eyes flashed dangerously.

"I am the majestic nation of Mongolia."

 **So now her identity has been revealed. Gosh it was getting boring calling her 'she' or 'her' all the time.** **Hopefully this wasn't too Mary Sue-ish, if it is please let me know and suggestions how to fix it!**


	3. Cafe in France

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did, things would be a lot worse because Himaruya is a much better storyteller than I am.**

Silence. So quiet you could hear a speck of dust drop.

Kidding, but you know what she meant.

England looked really confused and lost. Poor lamb. "Her? Mongolia? I thought Mongolia was a guy."

China burst out laughing and Mongolia shot him an icy glare.

"No, no, no. Mongolia is most definitely a girl." Russia piped up from under the table (still). "She is very scary, da?"

"Da." America muttered quietly, eyeing Mongolia nervously.

Romano gave her a skeptical glance. "This tiny chick is the one who kicked almost all of Asia's ass?"

She decided liked Romano. "Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?"

He smirked. "Too bad you couldn't have kicked Spain's ass while you were at it."

A loud noise of protest from the Spanish nation.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, he was too far to the west." She smiled coyly. "My favorite was when I gave China that nasty scar on his back on addition with Japan's."

China stared at Mongolia with pure hatred, hating to be reminding of those two times. She didn't care, although she had a particularly large scar on her stomach because of him. She supposed it was a scar for a scar. Revenge was sometimes petty, but so sweet.

Mongolia sat down. "Let's continue this meeting. As this host country is France, I believe he should lead. However, Germany should also help because I think he is the most organized out of all of us." France appeared both bashful and honored at her proclamation, while Germany swelled in pride.

The rest of the meeting was boring but productive because whenever someone started acting up, they were given a dark look by Mongolia, and they abruptly ceased whatever they were doing. China was freaking out the nations he knew, because the only ones who had ever seen this hateful at a person were the Asian nations and the 6 oldest nations. Afghanistan was enjoying the show like he always did, as was Cambodia and India. Israel hated when China and Mongolia fought, but never intervened.

Finally, the meeting was over. She wasn't Christian, but praise the Lord Jesus it was done! For the day, ah but whatever.

Israel and Cambodia pounced onto their friend.

"You were totally awesome yelling at everyone!"

"Thanks for getting rid of my headache."

"There's this cute café nearby, let's go check it out!"

"France said it was really good!"

"Let's drag India, Afghanistan and China with us!"

"China….?"

Cambodia nudged Mongolia's shoulder. "Come one, just the six of us for a little bit."

Mongolia was definitely not happy, but if it would make her friends smile, she'd put up with the stupid, go lucky Chinese bastard. Practically dragging Mongolia, Cambodia and Israel walked over to India and Afghanistan first.

"Please…" Cambodia pleaded with the two male nations. She even made her eyes sparkled cutely. "Let's all go eat together!"

India melted under her pleas immediately, Cambodia had him wrapped around all of her fingers. Afghanistan needed a little more convincing. Luckily Israel was present. Politically he hated her. Personally he would do anything for her. The life of a nation was split into two. And sometime you had no control over your life.

Once they had India and Afghanistan's word, all they needed was China. They sent Cambodia. Somehow, even with Mongolia going, she managed to get China to come with them. Cambodia was a professional diplomat. Mongolia wasn't that good of a diplomat, but could weave trouble into her favor with words. If she truly wanted to, she could be a decent diplomat, but she was a better cook and fighter than a diplomat. Heck, she was even a better cleaner and doctor.

Cambodia, being their ray of sunshine, hailed two taxis, one for the males and one for the females. Israel quickly claimed the shotgun seat.

On the way, Cambodia leaned over towards Mongolia and grinned maniacally.

"Soooooo….." Cambodia began with a grin like the Cheshire Cat. "Anything going on? Wanna hear some gossip?"

Personally, Mongolia didn't care but knew Cambodia loved to talk. "Sure."

She giggled crazily. "Poor Lithuania, Belarus doesn't even notice how Lithuania practically adores her. And did you hear how Iceland might have a thing for Liechtenstein?"

Israel twisted around to answer that one. "He'll have to get past Switzerland first though."

Mongolia grimaced sympathetically. "Poor Iceland. I pity him."

The taxi driver had no clue what they were saying because they were speaking the special language only nations knew, but smiled warmly when all three girls burst out giggling merrily.

Mongolia sighed. "To be honest, my boss has been acting really weird lately. That's really why I came, to see if anyone else knows why."

Israel raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips. "How so?"

"Like, he's become really secretive and always looks at me with sympathy." Mongolia responded. "Also he makes a ton of phone calls in other languages. Maybe it's because our economy isn't doing so hot right now."

Cambodia shuddered. "Creepy."

When they finally reached the small café, Mongolia realized it was pretty cute. A wispy, gay green roof with rosy red bricks and an ornately decorated door. Then they wilted unhappily because India, Afghanistan and unfortunately China had beaten them there.

"Dang it! You were faster!" Cambodia whined dramatically while stepping out of the taxi.

Afghanistan looked curiously at them. "I wasn't aware it was a race," he said simply.

"It's always a race."

China shot a cold and dark look to Mongolia, who returned, then looked away. She thought she wouldn't have to sit next to him, but it was either that or have to look directly across at him, round tables suck. Pick your poison.

She chose next to him. Then it would be easier to ignore him.

There was a good foot of space between the two, India snickering the entire time. And they ignored each other for the entire time. Mongolia had no idea what half the menu was, but was ready try it all. She didn't know what she ordered, but it looked good! Also she now knew why France always boasted about his delicious, wonderful wine, because he was right. It was really fun, something she hadn't realized she'd missed. Cambodia's funny craziness, India's cheerfulness, Afghanistan's soft smiles, and Israel's small laughs.

There weren't any redeeming qualities for China.

But she did remember the time, way, wayyyyyyy before she hated him and he despised her, when they were friends. Quietly sighing, Mongolia supposed it was something of the past, a childish memory. Something that could never be brought back. However, in the very back corner of her mind, there were tiny moments when she wished they were still friends. But that would never happen. They were enemies.

"Ne, Mongolia!" Israel chimed sweetly.

Mongolia eyed her friend warily, that usually meant Israel wanted her to do something for her. "….What?"

Israel smiled really cutely and made her eyes all sparkly (something only an anime character could do). "Can I ask you something?"

"….. What?"

Israel sipped her wine lightly. "Going back to the conversation in the taxi, is there anyone you have a love interest in?"

Mongolia comically spewed out her wine, gagging and coughing, China leaping away to avoid the mess. "What type of question is that?!" Mongolia shrieked.

India cackled devilishly. "So there is someone."

Mongolia was horrified. Truthfully, there was no one, but she really wanted to sail out of these dangerous waters.

"No, no, no, no!" Mongolia shook her head wildly side to side.

Cambodia smirked. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

"Tell me, am I going to be an aunt soon?" Israel grinned, staring at Mongolia coyly.

"Aiyaa! How improper!"

Mongolia was officially ready to die and have a new nation take her place. Carefully moving aside her plate, she face planted onto the table.

"That's it, I'm ready to commit suicide." Mongolia muttered, annoyed and frazzled.

Israel, India, and Cambodia all cracked up laughing, Cambodia almost crying from laughing.

Afghanistan patted her softly on the back. "You'll live."

China had been watching in amusement, enjoying entertainment at Mongolia's expense. Although he was slightly scandalized at Israel's last comment.

"Honestly, is there someone?" India inquired.

Mongolia groaned in exasperation. "NO! And I'll have you know, Israel, that I am still a virgin!"

Afghanistan snorted. "You're still a virgin?!"

Cambodia sniggered. "She's 4000 years old, she's one of those people who will be a virgin when they die."

Mongolia was about to strangle her friends. Literally.

Israel sighed. "At least China won't be lonely in that department, he's also a virgin."

"AIYAA ISRAEL!" China shrieked shrilly. "I didn't need for you to spill information like that-aru!"

Mongolia almost choked on her wine because she was laughing so hard. China hissed at her coldly.

"Like you can say anything-aru!" China yelped, quite embarrassed. "You're a 4000 year old virgin as well!"

Mongolia picked up her wine glass and splashed the wine into his burning red face. "Oh, go suck a dick."

A mother nearby with three little children glared daggers at Mongolia, who instantly apologized a thousand times.

China lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you knew all this time that I'm straight."

Mongolia shrugged. "Whatever. It was totally the right thing to say."

"You know who's incredibly gay?" chortled India. "Germany!"

They all gave India deadpan faces.

"You didn't know that?" Israel sweat dropped. "You're hopeless."

Suddenly, they heard lighting crash and thunder sound. Mongolia yanked her head around, searching for a taxi. As life would have it, there was no tax available to be seen.

"Dammit," she mumbled.

Cambodia paid the café for the meal (and put a little extra money in there for disturbing everyone), looking worriedly at the skies.

"It's probably going to get worse as we stand here," commented Israel.

India shrugged. "The hotel we're all staying at is only a 5 minute walk from here."

Afghanistan wryly smiled. "Every man for himself!"

He bolted out, running insanely fast towards the hotel. Mongolia was next, dashing as fast as she could. She passed cars who furiously honked their horns at her, people with umbrellas that she almost accidentally knocked over, and cute stray cats, but soon the hotel was in sight. Alas, since life hates her, she felt her boot catch on something, and her ankle bone twisted and snapped, making her fall onto the hard, soaking wet sidewalk.

Water splashed all over her, and her ankle had shooting sharp flashes of pain. Now her shoulder hurt as well, since that was what hit the ground first. Slowly, she pushed herself up and limped the rest of the way (across the street) and grumpily entered the hotel building. The receptionist eyed Mongolia's soaking wet form and handed her a towel.

Mongolia gratefully took it and went up to her hotel room. Luckily for her, since she was a last minute attendee, she didn't have to share with anyone else. She changed into a comfy, loose T-shirt with some black jeans, and dried her sopping hair. Gingerly, she sat down and wrapped her ankle with some bandages she had fortunately brought along with her. With a weary and loud sigh, she flopped onto her back onto the bed.

"With an injury like this, it'll take at least 12 hours to recover. " Mongolia said aloud, staring at the ceiling.

She knew at least 3 bones in her ankle probably either snapped or shattered. Either way, it was bad. Thank goodness she was a nation. After taking a nice, looooooooong, warm shower, she changed into some comfy clothes to sleep in. She plugged in her earbuds and turned on some of her favorite songs, ready to sleep. By this time it was already 9: 30 and she felt really jetlagged. But the moment she was about to actually drift off into the realm of sleep, her phone rang, effectively waking her up.

"What is wrong with the world!?" She hissed angrily, snatching her phone up.

Furiously, she checked to see who was disturbing her precious sleep, and discovered it was an unknown number. If it was her work phone, she would have ignored it, but it was her personal number. Cautiously, she answered.

"Hello?"

A calm voice flitted out from the phone. "Hello Mongolia! It's Norway."

At least it was someone she knew. "May I help you and how did you get my number?"

"North Korea gave it to me." Norway said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to sit next to us again tomorrow! Greenland apparently has taken a liking to you but is too shy to ask herself."

Mongolia blinked. She had barely talked to the young girl. "Um…. Ok sure. Thanks."

"Ok. Good night then!" Norway hung up.

Mongolia made a note to strangle North Korea the next day. She hated if the nations she knew carelessly threw out her number for the rest of the world to find. Thanks a lot North Korea. It would take her a while to go to sleep again, so she just looked at Pinterest memes to make her sleepy again.

Somehow, it worked and soon she was happily snuggled in the warm, fluffy covers and sleeping contently. '

They say dreams (the ones you remember) are key visons of the future or to the past. She dreamed of a large Golden Eagle soaring high in the crystal blue sky, free. It was majestic, powerful and independent. All of a sudden, it swerved to the side and flew into an emerald green bamboo forest. There, the Golden Eagle slept next to a large Panda, sharing a bright red blanket together. Then the Golden Eagle abruptly woke up, slashing the Panda's back, which let blood pour.

The Panda roared and swiped at the Eagle's stomach, creating a jagged bloody cut. They tore the red blanket into two halves, and turned their backs against one another. She dreamed that many of hundreds of years passed, with the Panda and Eagle clashing many times. The Panda and Eagle met again, and a huge Lion forced the two into a small metal cage, trapping the two animals and forcing the Panda and Eagle to share a tiny cage.

Mongolia awoke with a start, sunlight streaming into the room. Somehow, that dream seemed uncannily like a memory and a warning.

But to what?

 **Chapter 3 is finally done, hooray! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Life is against me

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia. I mean, it's obvious since my name is not Himaruya.**

 **I just realized I have no idea where I'm going with this, so let's see where the winds of fate take me.**

As the sun rose, Mongolia rose with it. Knowing the meeting started in two hours, she warmed up some instant ramen to eat (isn't she healthy) and tested out her ankle. It felt a lot better, the perks of being a nation. She threw on some decent, appropriate clothes and decided to take a stroll around the city before the meeting begin. She couldn't wait to get home.

However, as she walked around Paris, she noted the tall, sweeping cathedrals and the marvelous statues of France. Europe was beautiful, but she still preferred her solitary Gobi desert. The French pastries were particularly yummy.

"Oh? Fancy meeting you here."

Mongolia turned around, seeing England, Norway, Romania, Switzerland, and Belarus.

The Magic Quintet.

Mongolia nodded her head cordially. "Greetings, Magic Quintet."

England looked down at her (metaphorically and literally). "What are you doing here?"

Mongolia wasn't amused at his apprehensions. Honestly, the only one she would even come close to trusting would be Norway, and she doesn't trust him.

"Is it a crime to walk around a city?" Mongolia replied coolly. "If so, you're very deluded."

Romania chortled while Switzerland snickered. England's eyebrows flared.

"Just for that, I will put a curse on you!" England declared dramatically, making Belarus face palm.

Mongolia wasn't alarmed. Judging by what Israel said, England had a ton of magical potential but had practically no magical training. England couldn't cast a proper curse or spell to save his life and that was the truth. Actually, most of them didn't have much training in magic, Belarus had the most but it wasn't much.

The island nation whipped out his magical book and stupid fake wand, and started chanting. Good thing they weren't on a street with a bunch of people on it.

"Abracadabra, Dumbledora the Explorer," he began, a harmless swirling light forming.

Mongolia crossed her index and middle fingers together, whispered a disabling charm onto them and cut through England's light with her own golden light, making the harmless spell stop. The shocked faces of her underclassmen nations amused her greatly.

"How…what…?" England weakly stammered.

Mongolia conjured a dark swirling ball of darkness, whispers of the dead eerily coming out of the ball. "This is real dark magic." She dispersed the ball. "You all have great magical abilities, it's just that no one has taught you how to utilize it properly."

"I can give you a book on the basic principles of magic if you want." She offered.

Switzerland and Romania looked warily at her now. Belarus stepped forward and her cold eyes warmed just a little.

"It couldn't hurt." She said.

Her fellow magical nations were stunned, Belarus was the last person they expected to trust a stranger.

Norway shrugged. "If Belarus says it's cool, then I'm good with it."

However, then Belarus looked at Mongolia fiercely and pointed a long, sharp, gleaming knife at the Asian nation. "If you even attempt to backcross us, I will kill you."

In an instant, faster than they could blink, Mongolia had darted forward, pinned Belarus's arms behind her back and held her own golden dagger to the Slavic nation's throat.

"I'd like to see you try," Mongolia whispered menacingly and dangerously.

Belarus hissed then relaxed, signaling to Mongolia that she surrendered. Mongolia released Belarus.

Mongolia strolled away calmly and cheerfully, like nothing had ever happened. Which of course, would be a lie

Luckily, Mongolia was not late and found a seat next to Sweden, who was even taller than Denmark. There was a good 30 cm distance in height between the two. She looked like a bug next to him.

The meeting actually went lot faster than planned. Like yesterday, everyone was still scared of Mongolia so they behaved really well. In fact, because they weren't fighting, the meeting didn't have to continue onto the next day. Mongolia was extremely happy.

Germany approached her after the meeting. "Please come to every World Meeting."

Mongolia clicked her tongue 'sadly'. "Ah, sorry. I don't plan on coming to any more meetings. One is good enough for me."

Germany wilted under depression but was dragged away by Italy and Denmark. There went Germany's only source for controlling his fellow chaotic nations during a meeting.

Mongolia fished the book about magic from her bag and handed it to Switzerland. "Hope this comes in good use."

Switzerland still gave her a wary look but left it alone. "Isn't the flight to Mongolia scheduled to leave in one hour?"

Mongolia died in a puff of white smoke.

"OH SHIT! She screamed, running out the doors.

France watched her leave with Spain and Prussia.

"You know, for such a lovely lady, she does have a foul mouth," France commented casually.

Prussia cackled. "I can't wait to see where the game twists next!"

Hastily, she grabbed her luggage and sprinted to the airport. She was really worried she wasn't going to make it, security took fooooooooooorever, and people were just slow. She barely made it onto the plane, and the only available seat left was between two, burly looking guys who barely left her any room. Life hates her once again.

And the plane ride was awful. Several babies who were aboard never ceased their crying, one of the guys next to her made a huge mess in food, and the seat was really uncomfortable. Serves her right for being cheap and buying a ticket in 3rd class. Sighing, she plugged in her earbuds, cranked up the music, and tried to read. Oh how she wished she was already home back in Mongolia, eating yummy Mongolian foods and feeling the lovely breeze.

Not the buzzing noise of a plane and the disgusting recirculated air. 16 hours of torturous flying, someone please kill her now. At least she didn't have to see China's annoying face now. Boy was that irritating.

At last, she finally made it back to her house. The plane landed in China, which then traveled to the capital city of Mongolia, where she lived. She flopped onto her bed and wanted to kill her boss. But alas, she would have to wait until the morning, where her boss had informed her he had something very important to tell her at precisely 12:45 pm.

Her home was actually pretty modern, but a bit larger than most Mongolians could afford. The only really traditional part of her house was that she had connected a ger to one of the doors, which became her bedroom. Since she lived by herself, it was only a two story, with the kitchen, living space, dining room, a bathroom and spare room where she keeps many traditional Mongolian objects. The upstairs has three guest rooms and a bathroom. Connected to the spare room is the door to the ger, or her bedroom.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the entire house.

Mongolia snapped up, looking wildly around. "What, what what?!"

Altani and Naataibar, her two hired maids, slowly emerged into the doorway.

"Sorry, he," Altani glared sharply at Naataibar, "decided to be an idiot and drop a plate."

"Shut up," Naataibar hissed at her.

Mongolia sweat dropped, her hired maids (one male, one female) were both kind of clumsy at times. They were both incredibly hardworking, but a bit clumsy. And yes, both of them were human and did know her existence as a nation, having been sworn to secrecy.

"Just try not to break anything else, and leave me alone for the rest of the day," Mongolia calmly said.

Her hired cleaners nodded and exited the room, switching off the lights and closing the door quietly.

She curled up in her own bed and sighed happily.

She wasn't getting up even if it was the apocalypse.

However, as life would have it, she was rudely awaken by her phone ringing, quite loudly. And it was only 7:51 am. She was just about to answer the call, yell into her phone and hang up until she saw the caller.

Her boss.

Hastily, she scrambled to answer her phone in the politest way possible for her in the morning. "Hello?"

"Ah, just the person I wanted to talk to this morning." Her boss cheerfully said. Way to cheerful for the time. "Listen, can you meet me at 8:10 am instead, I have a meeting at 8:50 am and I need to talk to you first."

Mongolia was very suspicious now. "Um….I'll be there soon." She hung up.

And immediately panicked because she had 20 minutes to get ready and make it to her boss's office, a 10 minute run from her home.

Altani has never seen Mongolia move so fast.

As fast as she could, Mongolia flew out of her warm, comfy bed, threw off her pajamas and took the quickest shower known to man. The she hastily shoved on her usual outfit and sped to the kitchen, where an easy, portable (and too light for her liking) breakfast awaited her. After eating record speed, she brushed her teeth and roughly brushed her hair and messily braided her hair into its usual braid. Then she threw on her signature hat.

"Too long to take a train or run now, I'll have to bike," Mongolia muttered to herself in exasperation while frantically searching the house for her bag with all the important political documents.

Finally, she burst out of her house, looking like a **hot mess** , and scared Naataibar, who was watering the flowers in the front of the house, and swiftly grabbed her bike. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she kicked the kickstand up on the bike and hopped onto her black bicycle. Biking as fast as she could, she adeptly wove through the thick crowds of bustling people and other bikers. Three more minutes and she would be officially late.

Luckily, living an extremely long life in one city gave her some advantages.

There were some alleys that created a shortcut to the main building she needed. Despite the fact they were dark and probably pretty dangerous, she knew she would be able to handle any trouble that she could come across. Speeding through the twists and turns of Ulaanbaatar's alleys, she shaved a good five minutes off from using the main roads.

"I'm almost to the Mongolian Parliament building, I can make it," she heavily breathed while pedaling as fast as she could.

She almost ran over a cat and she was eternally glad she didn't.

At long last, she emerged into the sunlight of Chinggis Square, or Sükhbaatar Square, whichever one you wanted. She honestly didn't care, but she halfway preferred the latter. Skidding to a halt, she parked her bike right next to the Mongolian Parliament Building's door. Dashing inside, the security guards let her in without a blinking glance, too used to her crazy ordeals. Running through the halls, she passed many people (she knocked over this one guy and she felt pretty bad) and received numerous complaints and angered shouts until they saw who she was, then they shouted their apologies.

Slowing down, she made it on time to the Prime Minister's office. She opened his office door, plopping into a chair near his desk.

"AH, Mongolia, welcome," Ukhnaagiin Khürelsükh's smiling face reached her. And Khaltmaagiin Battulga's face.

Crap, if both the Prime Minister **AND** President wanted to speak with her, it must be something extremely important. Honestly, she was a bit freaked out.

"What is it you want me for?" Mongolia cautiously asked, setting down her bag.

Both men carried strained smiles.

"I'm sure you're aware of how our economy has been declining rapidly…" the Prime Minister said.

"And to save our country, we have made an alliance." The President added.

An alliance? Mongolia was very wary about this. "What type of alliance and with who?"

The Prime Minister gulped nervously. "With China."

Mongolia blinked as the information processed through her. "EHHHHHHHHHH?! WITH THAT BASTARD?!"

The President grimaced, knowing she'd act like this. "Not China the personification per say, rather with the president and prime minister of China did we broker this alliance with."

Mongolia was mortified that her country had resorted to that desperate of measures.

"So basically China doesn't know this yet?" Mongolia inquired.

The Prime Minister nodded.

"The alliance states that China will be helping Mongolia's economy. In return, you have to live in Beijing with China."

That's it.

Mongolia was asleep. She was having a painfully realistic dream and she would wake up in a few minutes and none of this was real. This was just a hoax her brain fabricated to trick her. It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real.

"This isn't a dream, Mongolia." The Prime Minister tentatively said.

Mongolia exploded. "What do you mean I have to live in that man's house?!" She shrilled furiously, praying it wasn't happening.

"I'm afraid so. I don't know how long, but until our economy is stable again. Could be years." The President stated, eyeing the guns on her waist warily.

Mongolia felt sick to her stomach, her head felt faint and light. She couldn't do this. Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?

"Please don't make me!" She pleaded desperately, flailing on the floor. "I hate China so much!"

Her bosses gave her looks of sympathy. "I'm very sorry. But this is the only way to save Mongolia."

Mongolia was torn. She hated and despised this deal, but her duty was not to herself. She served the people, she had to do what was best for her nation. The nation she proudly represented. There was no room for her personal life.

"Fine." She grumbled, quite reluctant.

The President sighed and slumped, relieved. He had thought she would try to stick them with arrows or something.

Mongolia released a cry of dismay. "Too bad I couldn't have seen China's expression when he was told I'm coming to live with him."

Her two bosses deadpanned. Mongolia was so petty when it came to China.

 **(Pretend this is a line break since I don't know how to insert one.)**

China was flabbergasted. Absolutely no way was this real.

"Please tell me that woman isn't coming to live in my house with me!" China miserably pleaded with his boss.

To his ultimate horror, it was a reality. It wasn't a joke. Mongolia was coming to his house to stay for who knows how long.

Could he die?

Like, seriously, could he die? He really wanted to die now.

His country better help out Mongolia ASAP because he wanted that woman out of his house as soon as possible.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you realize that since this is FF, this is also a slight AU. Because I'm pretty sure the country of Mongolia isn't about to fail economically.**


	5. Last day of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. It's that simple.**

 **Chapter five up, hope you guys had a great Easter! I sure did!**

Mongolia received the details of the alliance, signed some fancy, really long papers, and was miserable throughout the entire thing. Could her life get any worse? Maybe this was karma for bullying all those nations when they were younger. Life really does come back to bite you in the ass if you're not careful.

Upon returning home, she tasked herself to pack only the vital items. During her ancient life, she had discovered it's very easy to pack really light, and that you really don't need a lot of things in life. She packed clothes, other important basic living necessities, some of her books, some random trinkets from her room, and a traditional Mongolian dress for holidays. She also her favorite Mongolian vase, a gold vase with red and orange dragons and a golden eagle soaring in the skies with the Gobi desert below.

She hoped China would flip from annoyance when he saw her dress.

Oh, and she packed her bow and arrows, her golden and jade dagger, her silver sniper rifle, and her two black handguns.

She wouldn't be moving in China's house until tomorrow, so she spent as much time at home before she left for his despicable house.

Walking to the back porch, she opened the cage to her large hunting golden eagle, Oktai. Nearly ten years were up. She took him outside, feed him some meat and released him into the wild skies. Watching him soar high into the clouds, she smiled sadly. Oktai was one of the best hunting eagles she had ever kept, but it was time to let him go. Besides, she didn't want him to stay cooped up at home with only the maids to watch him.

Next, she ventured outside to the spacious backyard, Mongolia was probably the only one who had a backyard in the entire city, but she was privileged, high standing, and wealthy. Her large black horse, Altantsetseg was there. She would miss her. Mongolia gritted her teeth angrily.

Dammit China, why did he have to take away her life from her? She stroked Altantsetseg's nose gently, remembering the feel of her nose. A small tear slowly fell, she didn't want to leave.

"It's for the people, the Mongolian people need this alliance to stay alive, it's for my people," Mongolia constantly reminded herself. She still felt despair in her heart for what she was doing.

She then remembered something that would make China die in pure aggravation….and would make her feel better.

Dialing China's number, Mongolia grinned wickedly.

"Ni hao Mongolia…." China's strained voice spoke.

"Hey China, you know how I'm moving in with you?" Mongolia chirped in a sickeningly sweet voice

"…..Don't remind me."

"So I can't really leave my beloved dog behind….." Mongolia trailed off, leaving China to put the pieces together.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" China bellowed. "I WILL NOT HAVE THAT MUTT YOU CALL TEMUCHIN RUN AROUND MY HOUSE!"

Mongolia was already holding her phone away from her ear the moment she finished her statement, knowing China would react like that.

"Aw, come on please?!" Mongolia pleaded, desperately not wanting to leave her Bankhar dog behind.

"NO!" China vehemently protested.

Mongolia really wanted to bring Temuchin, since she was already forced to free Oktai and entrust Altantsetseg to her servants. She would have to give them special instructions later to care for her horse. "PLEASSSSSSSSSE?!"

"Khulan Khan, how many times do I have to say NO?!" China hissed, spitting out her human name.

Mongolia laughed coldly. "Wow, what a low blow, using my human name, Yao."

"You're not that familiar with me that you can only use my first name-aru." China said grumpily.

Mongolia rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady-aru!" China scolded, though it was kind of weird since Mongolia was the same age as him. And creepy how he knew what she was doing since they were only talking on the phone.

"Don't patronize me, _Wang_ Yao." Mongolia emphasized heavily on his last name in contradiction. "Just because you've raised some nations, which by the way, almost none of them see you as a big brother, doesn't make you all wise and knowledgeable. Guess what? SO have I!" Mongolia snapped, very irritated at this point from a lot of things.

She just wasn't have a good week. She felt like Alexander from that American Children's book _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_. (Yes this a real book)

"Oh shut up," China snipped impatiently. "Have you just called me to annoy me-aru? Because it's working-aru."

Mongolia mentally groaned, he saw right through her plan. "Why yes, I did."

"I'm going to murder you-aru. Besides, how many nations have you raised? Two? Congratulations-aru, what an accomplishment." China retorted, sarcastic dripping heavily from his voice.

Mongolia grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Pakistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, and Azerbaijan!" She crowed in triumph. "Who did you raise? Hong Kong, Taiwan, Japan and South Korea. One you let England snatch away from you, one is trying to gain her independence, one broke free from your control and gave you that nice scar on your back, and South Korea tries to molest you every time he sees you." Mongolia shot back. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrreat job raising your kids right. Unlike mine, who are quite respected."

"Khulan. Shut up." China's voice was cold and dark and dangerous.

Mongolia recognized it that tone of voice from China. It was very rare, but he could be terrifying if he was provoked enough, and even she knew when to back off when China used that voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Mongolia mumbled then abruptly hung up.

Well that went splendid.

Still. China was still a huge ass. But she supposed he would call her an annoying bitch so that evened things out.

* * *

The next morning was terrible for Mongolia, emotionally and physically.

When she rose to take a shower, the water was piercing cold and Altani told her _after_ a ten minute freezing shower the hot water was temporarily broken. Then when she went to go to kitchen to eat, she literally found her kitchen empty and Naataibar informed her that she hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. Mongolia grimaced and reminded him that was _his_ job.

So she had to run out at get some stuff to eat for breakfast for her and the servants, but halfway to her house after she bought food did she realize she was still in her PJs, with no bra and she looked like a mess. Upon returning, she found her dog made a huge mess in the living room, and mud was all over her beautiful carpet.

There was no soap in the bathrooms, no one had taken out the trash, and Altani had forgotten the laundry so Mongolia had practically swim through the laundry room to find a clean outfit. Somehow, her usual outfit was somewhat clean.

But then the toilet clogged and the bathroom flooded. Naataibar was out fixing the hot water heater and Altani was redoing the laundry, so Mongolia got stuck with bathroom cleaning duty.

Did she mention how one of the bathroom shelves fell on her head as she was fixing the toilet?

Mongolia was ready to die. Again.

Her head hurt, she was hungry because her dog ate most of her breakfast, she was tired, and she still had to get to airport with her two bosses to fly to Beijing by 1:30 pm. Which by the way, what time was it anyway?

12:43 pm. She had to re-shower, grab all of her things and make it to the airport, which was a 15 minute bike ride or a 7 minute drive from her house.

Well shit.

Again, Altani and Naataibar had never seen their boss move so fast.

Mongolia re-showered with cold water, dressed ultra-fast, gathered her personal items she was taking with her, and fed her dog. She also hastily scribbled down the precise instructions to care for her horse.

While Naataibar was swiftly packing Mongolia's belongings into the car, Mongolia was quickly explaining the instructions to Altani.

"Feed her twice a day, brush her every day, wash her every two weeks, and make sure she's warm enough at nights." Mongolia really fast, Altani barely understood her. "And every morning, take Altantsetseg out riding in Sükhbaatar Square for 30 minutes. I don't care if you look stupid, it's what I do and my horse needs her exercise! Same instructions for my dog."

"Uh…ok…" Altani replied uncertainly.

"Also, you two can keep living in my house, just sleep in the guestrooms instead of the attic." Mongolia added hastily. "Call me regularly to tell me how it's going!"

Honestly, since both Altani and Naatiabar were both street orphans and when Mongolia hired them when they were both 6, and 11 years had passed, she felt like their mom. She had practically raised them. Homeschooling them, teaching them manners, raising them in proper Mongolia culture. She didn't want to leave any of them. She had also felt like she did more work around the house more than they did.

Altani suddenly hugged Mongolia. "Please don't leave us!"

Mongolia was startled for a moment, then smiled kindly and sadly. "Believe me, neither do I. But you must understand my position in the government and how I will help Mongolia stay alive."

Altani nodded with melancholy. "I know."

Mongolia got into the backseat of the car, with Naataibar driving and Altani tagging along. She heard both Naataibar and Altani crying softly in the front and her heart melted. Mongolia didn't want to go, not at all. She loathed this so much.

When they reached the airport, Naataibar got up and unloaded her things. It wasn't much in all. She managed to stuff all of her clothes in one large suitcase, her basic living necessities in another suitcase with her books and weapons, and one medium sized box with her dress, delicate vase and several of her beloved trinkets.

Her bosses awaited her as well. They both gave Mongolia questionable looks when they saw Altani and Naataibar sobbing dramatically and trapping Mongolia in their hugs.

"Don't ask," Mongolia muttered.

In a huge effort, Mongolia managed to wriggle out of her hired help/adopted kids' grasps and shove them back inside the car.

She looked into bosses' eyes coolly. "Let's get this over with."

The ride to Beijing was silent, cold and miserable. For all three government officials.

Mongolia in particular. Usually she would nap on plane rides, but not this time.

She couldn't believe where her luck had gotten her. In a shitload of crap. She was going to live in China's house, for who knows how long. Her most hated rival, the one who gave her the scar she barely survived from. The one who she despised the most out all the nations, and Russia was pretty close to the top and she hated China more.

Whyyyyyyyy….

None of her siblings ever had this luck, so why her? Wasn't she a good person? Ugh. She tried to sleep but her heart and mind kept taking her back to her home. Where she could roam the desert freely while riding her horse, free as the golden eagle flies.

Not anymore.

Now she was imprisoned in a cage, where she would be chained to a ball, un-allowed to move freely.

More time passed, and she just sat silently, staring out the window. Watching the fluffy, free clouds float in the immense sky and the birds soar.

"We're here," the President announced, in a tone of professionalism and light misery.

The moment they were cleared for leaving, Mongolia shot out of her seat and snatched the few items she was allowed to carry onto the private plane and bolted out.

The President and Prime Minister of Mongolia exchanged worried looks, they knew Mongolia was incredibly upset this alliance, but to this point? They feared the worst.

Now that she was out, Mongolia rushed through the Beijing airport, skillfully weaving her way through the hordes of Chinese people throughout the entire airport. She heard her two bosses huffing and puffing and struggling to follow her so fast, and she inwardly smiled.

"Wait up, we aren't as young as you are!" The President called out.

Mongolia almost burst out laughing right then and there. Pretty sure the Chinese people were giving her bosses annoyed looks for disturbing airport peace though. Lie: there's no peace at airports!

"He meant young as in physical abilities!" The Prime Minister corrected the President's statement. "But slow down!"

Well, if her bosses ordered it, then she would have to slow down, now wouldn't she? She slowed her pace, allowing her bosses to catch up with her. It took four minutes for them to reach her.

"Thank you," the Prime Minister huffed, wheezing just slightly.

"I got you out of the airport, and got our luggage," Mongolia replied, gesturing to the luggage behind her.

They were also right in front of the doors that led them out of the airport.

Her bosses looked at her with amusement, so she had.

Since she was the only one who knew fluent Chinese, she was the one who hailed them down a taxi. Unfortunately, none of them stopped because all of them had occupants inside of them.

She grinned mischievously, making her bosses sweat in slight fear.

"You two know how to bike?"

"Not particularly. It's been a while."

"You know I have asthma."

Mongolia pursed her lips carefully, so that wouldn't work, plus she had some luggage. But they couldn't wait for a taxi, they didn't have time. Then a solution popped into her mind and when her bosses saw that spark in her eyes, they were very cautious. That either meant she was planning a prank (usually on China or one of the people that worked in the Parliament building) or had a grand idea. Hopefully the latter.

"Stay here, I'll be back!" Mongolia yelped gleefully and ran back inside the airport.

The two human men were left in awkward silence.

"So how's life?"

"Don't even start that."

"I was just trying to make conversation."

"You're failing, very badly."

"I see how it is."

"Don't you have anything better to do while we wait?"

"Not really, no."

* * *

When Mongolia returned, (several minutes later) she was riding a bicycle with a Chinese carriage attached to the bicycle.

"Put the luggage in the back and get in!" Mongolia chirped cheerfully. "Don't worry, I'm the one who's biking, and yes, I know the way to China's house."

Shoving the luggage into the back, the two bosses warily seated themselves inside the carriage.

"Relax, I won't drive crazy!" Mongolia trilled. "Much," she added under her breathed, grinning.

And she sped off.

She was a really good biker, considering how many times she had biked around the city.

Yet on purpose she biked really crazily, just to make her bosses squeal and shriek in fear. Maniacally laughing, she was pretty sure she gained some weirded out and irritated looks from the civilians on the streets. Her bosses received several sympathetic glances, at least she was quite certain the sympathetic looks were for them. They were most definitely not for her.

"MONGOLIA!" The President shrieked while holding on for dear life. "SLOW DOWN!"

"Can't hear what you're saying, sorry!" Mongolia cackled wildly, having the time of her life.

She would not regret this at all.

She swerved side to side, biking really fast. Also Mongolia knew she was taking the really long route, since China's house was near the Forbidden City. She steered past his house several times, but pretended the house wasn't his.

The Prime Minister lost his heart a few miles back.

Finally, she decided she had scared her bosses enough, and she skidded to a halt in front of China's house.

The President shot out of the carriage instantly, his entire body shaking.

"Sweet land, oh sweet land," he breathed in great relief.

The Prime Minister glared at Mongolia, who shrugged "innocently".

Mongolia hauled her luggage out of the carriage and dragged it over to the door, her bosses behind her with all the alliance details.

She sighed, no escaping now she supposed.

She knocked, quite timidly.

And a disgruntled Hong Kong threw open the door.

"Hey Mongol," he muttered sleepily. "Come on in."

He grabbed her luggage for her, except for her purse and medium sized box, she carried those two.

Walking into the house, Mongolia noticed how clean it was.

"It's so clean," Mongolia murmured.

"Because China dragged me out of bed before dawn and had me clean the entire house so that it would be presentable and welcoming for the pleasant guests," Hong Kong mumbled in aggravation.

Mongolia blinked, China made sure the house was clean, for them? That was unexpectedly nice.

"I'm pretty sure he meant your bosses, not you, when he meant pleasant guests," Hong Kong smothered a giggle beneath his crimson sleeve.

Mongolia grunted in annoyance. Whelp, she changed her mind about China's hospitality.

They reached the sitting room, where Hong Kong unceremoniously dumped the luggage into the corner for later.

In the dining room, sat China and his bosses were seated, awaiting the Mongolian party to arrive.

Mongolia's glanced at China, who turned to look at her in return.

Steely amber eyes met cold chocolate brown eyes.


	6. Freedom is stripped away

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia. My name is not Himaruya. I'm very sure I haven't ever drawn a manga series in my entire life.**

* * *

China's boss smiled amiably at the three nations present, totally aware of the growing tension between the two oldest countries.

"Mongolia, welcome! Please sit. And greetings to your bosses, also please sit." He greeted them cordially.

Mongolia warily sat onto the chair she was offered, making sure no hidden bombs or traps were on her seat (yes, China did pull that trick on her once).

China rolled his eyes. "Calm down Mongolia, there's nothing on your damn seat-aru."

Mongolia snorted skeptically. "Yeah, last time you said that, I was blasted halfway to New York."

Hong Kong was unable to contain one of his laughs, and Mongolia glared at him.

"Do you want to die?" Mongolia hissed lowly.

Hong Kong quickly nodded his head no and ducked into a nearby seat.

Mongolia hmphed, then sat down, her legs quite fatigued from all the pedaling she did.

A very loud BOOM erupted and a tiny explosion sent Mongolia tumbling out of her seat and onto her head on the floor. The explosion was big enough to knock her off her seat, but not big enough to touch her. Mongolia shrieked from the floor and darted a furious glare at China, who was laughing his ass off after he collapsed onto the ground from laughing.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that-aru!" China could barely breathe because he was laughing so much.

The Chinese and Mongolian leaders deadpanned, they were too used to Mongolia's and China's antics. Hong Kong, who was the one that actually set up the bomb, had recorded everything onto his phone and was hastily posting it onto every social media network he could. YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter, EVERYTHING that was available.

Mongolia growled angrily. "If you find a big hair spider in your bed tonight, it wasn't me."

China smirked, as if she actually had the guts to even look at a spider.

Which was Mongolia's greatest weakness. She had severe arachnophobia. And China had used that against her several times, nothing too serious, just to give her a little scare.

China's boss cleared his breath, signaling that they should stop bickering and get back to the actual reason they were meeting. China and Mongolia both ushered a short, mumbled apology and darted to their seats, Mongolia hastily checking her seat before sitting down.

China's boss brought out several important documents, and the human bosses briefly discussed the finer details of the alliance. The idea for them to meet at China's house was so that the details of the alliance wouldn't be known until its public announcing. During this time, China and Mongolia were competing to see who could kick each other under the table the hardest without being noticed. China and Mongolia were so immature when it came to the other nation.

Hong Kong was sitting in the corner with his headphones cranked up (he was probably going to go deaf) and was silently giggling at the whole scenario.

After a few minutes, the bosses turned to China who stiffened in surprise and slipped into his professional business mode.

"In order to make this alliance legal, you must sign this part of the contract," China's boss began. "Stating that Mongolia will be under your legal protection and authority, and that she is a member of your household until further noted."

China gulped silently and shakily grabbed the pen.

Mongolia's heart sank like an anchor to the deepest parts of the ocean. The time for her personal freedom and independence had come to be stripped away.

In a quick, fluid movement, China had signed his human and nation name in both Chinese characters and pinyin, sealing the contract. He looked like he might puke.

Then the bosses turned to her, making her gulp under the spotlight. They wordlessly pushed her the contract and the pen.

"This finalizes that you will agree to live under China's authority and accept the terms."

She gazed at the piece of paper that would change her life forever, for the better or the worse. Her heart beat deafeningly against her chest, she didn't want to do this. Yet she knew her life was not her own. She belonged solely to the Mongolian people, and it was her duty to do what's best for them.

"Яагаад гэвэл би Монголд хайртай." She whispered softly, grasping the pen a bit more firmly now. (Translates to "Because I love Mongolia.")

And with a heavy heart and several tears rolling down her pale cheeks, she scrawled her human and nation name in her fancy flourishing Cyrillic handwriting.

Her life officially shattered into billions of pieces that could never be fixed.

She abruptly shot up from her seat, startling all the males around her, stormed out of China's house and into the streets of Beijing. She needed to be alone for a while.

* * *

Both Hong Kong and China thought they should go after her, but the Mongolian Prime Minister stopped them.

"She'll be alright. And after what she just forced herself to do, I think she needs to be alone right now." The Prime Minister said with a knowing smile.

"But's it's dangerous to be out alone at this time, especially for a girl," Hong Kong protested.

The President and China snorted in unison.

"The last time Mongolia was jumped by someone, he ended up going to the hospital and then jail," the President chuckled.

"I can second that-aru yo," China mumbled lowly, remembering the time Mongolia broke his arm because he scared her really badly. Never again did he use tarantulas to scare her.

China's boss stood up gathering his papers. "Very well, the meeting is finished."

Mongolia's Prime Minister and President bowed politely. "Thank you for helping our country in its dire need."

China's boss also bowed in formality and with some hospitality, showed the Mongolian men to the door. Before he left, China's boss glanced at China, who was standing nearby.

"Please do try not to burn the house down, and remember, Mongolia is a free spirited lady." China's boss said cryptically then left, closing the door behind him.

China didn't want her in his house. Still, it was his job to make a guest's stay pleasant, although he supposed Mongolia was a pest of a guest. He sighed quietly, why did she have to make his life complicated? He then remembered something important, but he had to make dinner. Food is always the first priority.

"Hong Kong, I forgot to sweep out the room Mongolia's staying in, go do that," China ordered, already pulling out pots and pans for dinner.

Hong Kong huffed exasperatedly. "Must I?"

China raised an eyebrow. "Do you want dinner-aru?"

Hong Kong scrambled to get up from his chair and dash to the spare bedroom. "I'll go sweep it out."

China sighed once more, deciding what to make for dinner. Eh, let's go for some chicken with some noodles and rice.

He did hope Mongolia wouldn't get kidnapped because that would make more work for him, and he did worry for her safety occasionally, even if she pissed him off practically every time he saw her.

* * *

Mongolia sat quietly, her knees hugged against her chest and she stared out onto the shimmering lake in front. She knew she was rude running out like that, but frankly, she didn't give a damn right now. She wanted everything to go back to normal, not be under anyone's rule.

Heck, she was practically China's slave.

She gazed out, staring at the gorgeous scene in front of her.

Currently she was in Beihei Park, the former imperial park. While it was a very famous park and many people loved to visit it, Mongolia wanted solitude and peace. And so, because of her ancient existence, she knew of a secret, small pavilion overlooking the lake. Several beautiful beds of flowers grew around the pavilion, and the sun colored the water orange-gold as the sun set. Three decorative red lanterns hung from the ceiling of the pavilion, and an emerald willow tree hung next to the pavilion. Additionally, a singular, circular, wooden stool was built in the center of the pavilion.

She never told China that she liked to visit Beijing occasionally. That would be awkward.

She sighed, a few tears dripping from her eyes.

Her freedom was gone, stripped away by the cruel winds of fate and politics. Now she was under China's rule, and he was in control of her life now, not her anymore. It wasn't fair! She hated, loathed, despised, detested, and seethed it.

Did she mention she hated it?

More tears flowed from her eyes, and she was openly crying now, although no one could hear her.

She was alone, like she's always been.

"Stop that, I'm being so selfish," Mongolia softly scolded herself. "I am thousands of years old, I have roamed my country for centuries, and I am the brave, sovereign, free nation of Mongolia."

She instantly rethought her choice of words. "But I'm not free anymore. I'm chained to someone I hate."

Silently, she never moved from where she was. Hours passed, but she lost all sense of time and reality. Night came, the moon rising high above the trees.

She thought about her dog, was it being fed properly? Was her horse getting enough food and exercise?

Were Altani and Naataibar alright? Were they eating and sleeping enough? Did they destroy anything and know how to fix it?

Did that old lady who owned a bakery warm enough? Was that old man who was a doctor get to see grandchild one last time? Was that little girl who Mongolia rescued from getting hit by a car having sweet dreams? Did that high school student Mongolia talked into staying committed to studying get into the dream college he wanted?

Mongolia knew many of her citizens personally, and put her people's needs in front of hers.

Yet now she was an entire desert away from there. Just like the Milky Way River separated the Silk Weaver and the Cowherd, so she was separated from her people.

"Will they be alright?" Mongolia whispered wistfully, gazing up into the twinkling stars and hazy moon.

She blinked.

And noticed how late it was.

"Oh damn," Mongolia gasped, and darted out of the park and dashed through the dark streets of Beijing.

China was going to freaking murder her. Scratch that, first he would yell at her, then murder her. Now she was pissed. Usually she didn't care what China would think, but now she would have to since the contract placed her under China's authority. She was going to die, she could feel it in her near future.

Though she did wonder why China hadn't sent anyone after her yet, or gone after her himself. Ah well, no use dwelling on the unknown.

She reached his house safely, and knowing where the spare key was, she opened the door and entered his house.

The moment she entered Hong Kong burst into the hall, looking quite frazzled.

"AHHHHH THERE YOU ARE!" He yelped, pointing frantically at her.

Mongolia had a feeling….

"CHINA!" Hong Kong shrieked into the other room. "The Mongol's back!"

Mongolia's eye twitched, ever since Hong Kong had heard China call her that when Hong Kong was very little, he always called her that. And it annoyed her so much.

China's head poked from around the corner. "It's 10:39 pm-aru," he stated coolly.

Mongolia's eyebrow raised. "So? When I live back in Mongolia, I used to be out even later."

China glared at her. "Not here you won't."

Mongolia gritted her teeth furiously, she was the same age as him, and just as capable as a fighter as he was, maybe even better. Who was he to tell her when curfew was? She was just about to open her mouth to speak her mind when she remembered the damn contract.

Clenching her teeth angrily, she muttered an extremely reluctant apology. "Sorry."

China scoffed. "Somehow I don't believe that, but it will have to do for now-aru." He gestured for her to come into the dining room. "Dinner's ready-aru."

Mongolia begrudgingly followed him and Hong Kong into the dining. And in silence, Mongolia had her first meal inside the household of China, or Wang Yao. When dinner (really late dinner) ended, all three members of the house were feeling some type of fatigue. Hong Kong instantly retreated into his room, no doubt blasting music through his headphones and surfing the internet. China showed her to her room.

"The one to your right is Hong Kong's-aru," China pointed out. "The one to your left is Taiwan's, but she is visiting a friend and won't be back until tomorrow. Mine is the one down the hall-aru."

Mongolia nodded curtly, wanting her "host" to leave.

China narrowed his eyes at her, for once being serious with her. "Let me make this clear. While you are here, don't stay out past eleven pm, and don't make any unnecessary trouble-aru."

Mongolia's eyes also shimmered solemnly, understanding the current situation. "Fine." Even she knew when to make trouble and when not to.

China glanced at her skeptically. "Right. Hǎo shuì." (Chinese for "good night.") The annoyance was very evident in his voice.

Mongolia lifted her chin defiantly. "Cайн шөнө." She herself didn't speak politely either. (Mongolian for "good night.")

Without another word, China spun on his heel and disappeared into his room. Additionally, Mongolia slammed her door shut, and inspected the room she was given. A bed was stationed in the corner, and a small table on the side of the room. A closet was set near the door. She sighed, time to unpack.

She spent a good portion of early morning unpacking, and when she was finally done, it was 1:03 am.

She collapsed into bed, slumbering peacefully, forgetting all of her troubles and sorrows.

* * *

 _Mongolia was an outsider in this dream._

 _She watched a little girl, maybe about 5 or 6, with a bright smile and vibrant eyes play with a boy her own age, with joy filled eyes and a happy face. They both laughed and played together without a care in the world, just enjoying their close friendship._

 _The girl then gave the boy a bright red silk ribbon with Chinese characters stitched in gold thread.._

" _Here, this is a gift from me so we'll always remember our friendship!" She squealed happily._

 _The boy in returned gave her a long piece of gold fabric with Chinese characters stitched in red thread._

" _Then I'll give you this as a reminder as well!" The boy responded in glee._

 _The two friends hugged each other and smiled brightly as the sun shone upon their small bodies. They were unware of the chaos happening all around them, the death and destruction, the devastating wars. They were oblivious to everything except to each other._

" _Friends forever!"_

* * *

Unfortunately, she was awoken by her phone at freaking 4:51 am by Altani, who lost her instructions to care for Mongolia's horse. After finally answering all of Altani's questions, Mongolia knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Exiting the room, she found that the house was practically silent, and dark.

She could tell Hong Kong was still asleep, but had no idea where China was and honestly didn't care at all. Walking into the kitchen, she found that no one had cleaned up from last night's dinner, how careless of China. That was also partly her fault, but she decided to blame it all one China.

Still, she hated messes, and couldn't stand the sight of a dirty kitchen, even if it was China's kitchen. Grumbling to herself, Mongolia searched for the cleaner and broom, determined to make the kitchen sparkling clean. For the next hour, she tirelessly scrubbed the counters and wood, and very diligently swept the floors. She also cleaned table until it shone, and dusted the light fixtures. She probably did more than needed. Soon, the kitchen was glimmering with the amount of cleaning Mongolia had done.

Germany and Netherlands would have been proud of her cleaning skills. If they weren't both extremely suspicious of her. Too bad her reputation wasn't among the best.

"Aiyaa! Why is the kitchen a lot cleaner that is normally is? What evil spirit has broken into my home-aru?!" China yelped, emerging into the kitchen.

Mongolia growled lowly and whipped around to face China, an aggravated expression plastered onto her face.

"Well, you're welcome," she snapped sarcastically.

China rolled his eyes at her. "Of course I knew it was you, dumbass-aru."

Mongolia sniffed and walked away. "Fine then. Enjoy the fruits of my labor, I'm going to get my paperwork done." And she turned back to yell at him one last time. "Away from you and outside of your retarded house!"

"Only a retarded person calls something retarded!"

"Go get eaten by a panda!" Mongolia shouted and slammed the front door shut.

China blinked in confusion. "…. Pandas don't eat people-aru."

Mongolia stormed out of China's house, after she had retrieved her bag of paperwork she had to complete. Sitting in the Beihai Park again, she sat in her secret little pavilion and opened her bag, pulling out stacks and stacks of work to do. She groaned, why did she have so much? Still, she began dutifully working on it, trying to get it done as fast as possible.

She had been going at it for a while when a kind, cheerful feminine voice broke through her concentration.

"Oh? Someone else has found my hiding place!"

Mongolia recognized that voice, she knew everyone's voices by heart, even if they didn't know hers.

"Taiwan, I wasn't aware this was your secret hiding place as well," Mongolia smiled warmly at the young country, she quite liked Taiwan.

Taiwan giggled, her laugh the sound of twinkling bells. "Oh, it was never mine, I'm happy to share its secret with you though."

Her eyes twinkled radiantly. "So, I hear you're living with us from now on until the alliance is dissolved. How is it so far?"

Mongolia snorted. "Your brother is an ass."

Taiwan snickered in agreement. "China can be an ass sometimes that I agree with you."

Then the island nation sighed. "If possible, try to make amends with him."

Mongolia's expression became hard. "Why should I?" She hissed coldly.

"Because, deep down, I know you both miss each other's friendships." Taiwan answered, now gazing out at the lake.

Mongolia crossed her arms and huffed. "Now that's the lie of the millennia."

Taiwan smiled. "Keep telling yourself that, I'll be waiting."

With that, Taiwan gracefully turned on her heel and seemed to glide away in the wind, like the cherry blossom petals in the spring breeze.

Mongolia sat in silence for a minute or two, pondering Taiwan's words. They were queer, and truthfully she was about to ignore them totally.

"But I wonder, what would it have been like if I hadn't had killed them?"

* * *

 **Here's chapter 6, sorry for taking a while, all good things come to those who wait! You finally met Taiwan, and now China's house is almost full, just missing a few more people! I'll try to update quickly, hopefully by next Thursday or Friday.**


	7. Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. It's that simple.**

 **Hey guys…. You know how I said I would try to update by last Thursday or Friday, that was a lie.**

 **SORRY! I went got sick, acquired an ear infection, out of town, competed (yeah I'm a competitive gymnast) and had massive amounts of work to do! Also my computer crashed and it took a while for it to be fixed. It's really no excuse but there's my alibi if you guys sue me and we're in the court of law. So here's chapter 7!**

* * *

Mongolia flew through the rest of her paperwork, wanting to get it done as soon as she could. Finally she completed her tedious task around noon, which meant it was lunchtime! She seemed to recall that China had an important meeting to attend to around lunch, so he wasn't going to be able to cook. She found it slightly creepy she knew that, but then remembered all the grumbling he did last night, ok maybe not so much after all.

Perhaps then…..

Mongolia hastily shoved all of her paperwork into her bag and sped off, racing towards China's house. Maybe she could make it in time. Taiwan would probably be home, as would Hong Kong. She vaguely remembered that China had one or two more cities that lived with him during various periods of the year. Oh and Manchuria. He was always a laugh and like how Hong Kong assisted China in his schemes against her, Manchuria helped Mongolia plot against China.

Once they even held a prank war that lasted for a week, and lots of the Asian nations camped out to watch in amusement while Team Mongolia/Manchuria and Team China/Hong Kong duked it out. There wasn't exactly a winner because it ended with China's hair being dyed red, white and blue and Mongolia's legs were glued together with permanent glue but Mongolia liked to believe she won.

As Mongolia reached China's house, he heard a loud commotion, and recognized Manchuria's voice yelling the loudest over the din.

Oh boy.

Using the spare key she stole from China's room during the period she was cleaning (shhhhh), Mongolia unlocked the front door and was greeted with the chaos that China usually came home to. Ah, China had more cities that were personified than she recalled.

Hong Kong and Shang Hai were yelling in each other's faces about something on Instagram, Taiwan was trying to calm her brothers down, Beijing was hurling clipped insults into the fray, Manchuria was yelling at no one in particular and Macau was looking calm and collected, as usual.

If it was just them six, she would let them continue on their bickering and antics.

Yet she noticed a young girl, on the brink of the teenage years, who was cowering behind a large pot with a gorgeous miniature tree. If Mongolia was correct in wracking her brain, the youngest city that was personified was Guangzhou, and right now she looked like she wanted to hide from the world and escape the terrible truth of reality. Gosh she was getting old (not that she would ever admit it)!

But Mongolia could recognized the signs of fear when she saw it.

Mongolia's blood boiled, and she glared angrily at all the Chinese cities (minus Taiwan and Manchuria), who had yet to sense her presence.

Fine then.  
Clenching her teeth together, Mongolia hissed out a piercing whistle, instantaneously gaining the attention of all seven personified cities and territories.

"Stop bickering! You're making Guangzhou uncomfortable with the incessant and pointless fighting!" Mongolia snapped, sternly glaring at everyone.

All of them had the decency to look ashamed, Manchuria less than everyone less, probably because he was the least closest to the Wang Household.

Mongolia glided over to where Guangzhou was still hiding, and crouched down next to the young city, smiling softly.

"Hey, it's ok, everyone's stopped fighting, breathe and you can come out," Mongolia assured the girl.

Guangzhou blinked her large forest jade green eyes, which was extremely strange for Chinese people, and slowly pushed up into a stand. Her long midnight black hair swirled around elegantly.

"We're sorry Canton!" Taiwan cried, running over and hugging the girl tightly.

Mongolia looked to Manchuria for explanation, but Hong Kong beat him to it.

"On rare occasions, Canton gets mild panic attacks from what England did to her during the First Opium War," Hong Kong sighed, a burning fire lit in his eyes. "She usually doesn't freeze up and hid like that when we fight, something must have triggered her during the bickering."

Mongolia processed all this information, and stored it away for future use. "Got it. Isn't her name Guangzhou, not Canton?"

Shanghai, with long black-brown hair tied in a low ponytail and gold eyes, tensed up. "Yeah, yeah, her name is Guangzhou."

"You can call me Canton," a soft, airy voice whispered throughout the room.

Guangzhou's soft voice.

"Oh~ho~ho? The ghost finally speaks," Manchuria crowed from his seat.

"She seems trustworthy…" Canton's dream voice whispered. "Maybe…even more so than all of you…except for China."

Shanghai and Hong Kong darted their envious eyes towards Mongolia, who shrugged in confusion.

"Interesting." Macau suddenly commented. "Canton rarely trusts anyone except her own family, and she can detect lies and truth faster than you can blink."

"Meaning for her to trust you so quickly and deeply makes you special!" Taiwan chirped cheerfully.

Mongolia now remembered the rumors of the famous child prodigy lie detector from World War 2, who was able to apprehend numerous enemy spies based on suspicion, which was proven right every single time. Mongolia recalled that that child was Canton, although she was only a child in appearance. Like all personifications, Canton had seen her fair share of the horrors of war.

"Ah," was all Mongolia said, keeping her speculations to herself.

At last she finally remembered the entire reason she came back to China's house in the first place. Briskly, she trotted into the kitchen, pulling out a pot and several pans. She also rummaged through China's pantry and fridge, grabbing several food items from the shelves.

"Um…What are you doing?" Beijing asked dully.

Mongolia paused in her food preparations and sent the younger personifications an exasperated and heavy glance. "Making lunch, what else?"

"I'll help!" Taiwan quickly bounded over and began chopping the vegetables with a kitchen knife.

Slightly grumbling, Manchuria begrudgingly scooped up a pan and pulled out chicken meat, mumbling under his breath about how Mongolia would have made him do it anyway.

It seems they already knew what she was whipping up for lunch.

Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong, and Macau simply left, yelling at them to tell them when lunch was ready.

Despite the fact that Mongolia had taken a liking to the girl, Canton's never ceasing staring at her while Mongolia worked slightly unnerved her.

Taiwan sensed the tensing atmosphere and huffed at her younger sister, shaking the spoon in her hand at her. "Canton! Don't be rude!"

Canton blinked her large doe like eyes, nodded softly then glided away, to somewhere unknown.

Manchuria sighed, blowing the bangs off his forehead. "She's peculiar."

Mongolia snorted, almost cutting herself for getting distracted. "Really? I find her delightful! Then again, you have lived with her longer…."

Manchuria laughed dryly. "I'm only here because China took over my damn lands!"

"To be fair, you took over China for like, 400 years," Taiwan insisted on pointing out, pouring sauce all over the chicken.

"Yeah, I'm with Manchuria," Mongolia said, smirking internally because she was extremely glad that China was taken over by Manchuria. Too bad that had all ended in 1912.

Mindlessly listening to Taiwan and Manchuria playfully squabble, Mongolia figured out that they had forgotten to help her set out the plates, so she took it upon herself to do it.

While she put rice and the food they had prepared into lunch dish bowls, her thoughts wandered across the immensely vast desert of her mind, walking aimlessly.

 _I wonder how my bosses are managing without me._

Eh, she rethought that.

 _I probably create more work for them at times. Still, I was the one they always went to for incredibly tough situations, since I've lived for 4000 years. Hopefully my house hasn't burned down…yet_. She released a heavy sigh. _I can already see it. My lovely house, burned down to a crisp. Let's not jinx ourselves_.

Shaking herself out, she quickly counted the plates, reluctantly counting China.

 _But China, I forgot you even existed, so that's why there's no food for you_! She snickered softly to herself about that thought, and knew if she actually did it, **she** would be the one to get no food. In fact, he'd be the one to shamelessly steal her plate and leave none for her. Figures.

Manchuria and Taiwan believed Mongolia had finally lost it.

"HONG KONG, SHANGHAI, BEIJING, MACAU AND CANTON, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE IF YOU WANT LUNCH!" Mongolia bellowed from the kitchen.

Manchuria glared at Mongolia. "You just about blew out our eardrums!" He whined pitifully.

Mongolia childishly stuck out her tongue at him, "grow up already!"

With the mention of 'food', practically everyone came running and immediately sat themselves in a seat, grabbing up their chopsticks.

"Thanks for the food!" They shouted then started eating.

Mongolia deadpanned at almost everyone's insane eating habits. Taiwan, Canton and Macau were the only ones who were eating without looking like half-starved dogs.

She snatched up a napkin and lightly dabbed Beijing's chin, who released a small squawk of protest, removing the tiny drop of sauce that was dripping from his chin.

"Eat more properly! Goodness, what manners has China been teaching you?" Mongolia scolded lightly. "Obviously none!"

"I take offense in that remark-aru," a new voice was heard, one everyone recognized very well.

Entered the head of the house, China.

He looked grumpy and exasperated, carrying a bunch of papers in his arms, probably paperwork from his meeting.

Mongolia sighed, she really regretted not bothering to hide his food.

"Your plate is on the counter," she said in a clipped tone. "Also you take offense to everything I say."

China sent her a dark look and snatched up his plate, plopping into a seat next to Canton.

"Aiyahh~!" China slumped while picking up his chopsticks.

Mongolia raised an eyebrow, perhaps in the comforts of his home China loosened up and relaxed. A small grin made its way onto her face, oh she could definitely use this to her advantage.

"Another boring meeting?" Shanghai inquired, twirling his chopsticks lazily in his hands.

"Yes-aru!" China huffed.

"Shanghai use your chopsticks properly, they're not toys," Mongolia absently said, really focusing on her own food.

Shanghai grunted in displeasure but did in fact stop playing with his chopsticks.

Canton gazed at Mongolia dreamily, a bit of adoration. "If China is our big brother, then you're the big sister," Canton murmured absentmindedly

Mongolia jerked her head towards the girl, sputtering indignantly while China almost spewed out his food.

"Woah woah Canton, I'm just an extended house guest and prisoner, not your older sister. Never will," Mongolia declared passionately.

If there's one thing she wouldn't stand for, it's being classified into China's family.

 _I have to deal with being under China's stupid authority and legal protection, even though I'm the same age as him! I won't be known as part of the Wang Household. My name is Khulan Khan of Mongolia, and it will always be that. Never will I be Khulan Wang. I won't let it happen_ , Mongolia's vehement thoughts swirled violently in her head.

Mongolia abruptly pushed herself away from the table, picking up everyone's empty bowls and chopsticks.

"Beijing, you're on dish duty and don't even try complaining or running away because I will find you then give you more chores," Mongolia ordered, rinsing out the bowls.

Beijing raised an eyebrow. "Who made you my mom?"

Mongolia smirked, as did China for some weird, creepy reason.

"I know for a fact, that China, Taiwan and I are the only ones who can cook in this house successfully. Since your entire family practically worships food, tell me, do you want food?" Mongolia let the hidden threat float in the air.

Beijing leaped out of his chair and started doing the dishes. "Fair point."

Taiwan turned to Mongolia with gleaming and pleading eyes. "Teach me how to do that."

Mongolia snickered. "The key is making sure you have an advantage over them."

* * *

Mongolia sighed, flopping onto her bed, her bones aching. How she got roped in training after lunch with Hong Kong, Shanghai, Beijing and China, that particular detail she failed to remember. She did remember having fun sparring with the Chinese cities in marital arts and being able to beat them all, throwing them to the ground. Until China challenged her. She had to admit, she did a pretty good job fighting him until he was able to flip her over and slam her back against the ground.

She definitely recalled that one. Dang, now her back ached and probably would for the next day. The smug smirk on China's face as she laid on the ground while he stood above her ticked her off to no ends, he now had bragging rights over her! The audacity of that man!

She grumbled and brooded, China probably only challenged her to get back at her for whatever she had done to piss him off. Ah, she loved making China swell in anger, the source of all of her entertainment right there.

A soft squeak of the door alerted her that someone was coming in, signaling it was either Taiwan or Canton. Because despite what she liked to think, she knew that China had taught his male territories and cities enough decency to knock and wait for a 'yes' before entering a woman's room.

A small body gracefully leaped onto Mongolia's bed, and a large pair of jade eyes gazed into her own amber eyes.

"You seemed distressed, may I help?" Canton quietly asked.

Mongolia sighed. "I wish I was back home, where I can make my own decisions."

"You know you're not a prisoner here," Canton gently smiled. "You never have been."

Mongolia snorted in aggravation and skepticism. "You're hilarious Canton. I'm just a bird trapped in a cage."

"If you were in a cage, would China have let you go to the parks? Would he have let you boss around my brothers?" Taiwan joined the conversation, flopping onto the bed next to Canton. "No, I don't think so."

"Maybe." Mongolia sighed. The conflicting thoughts whirled and spun in her head.

Was she really a prisoner? Or was China baiting her? Perhaps both, or maybe she really wasn't considered a prisoner. Just maybe….

"Ooh, you know what we should do?!" Taiwan suddenly squealed in excitement. "Since the Mid-Autumn Festival is coming up, we should all go shopping for pretty new shirts!"

Mongolia deadpanned. "Yeah…..can you say no?"

Taiwan pouted slightly, "why not? It'll be family bonding time!"

Mongolia's eye twitched in great annoyance at her underclassman. "I'm not part of your family, I'm your extended house guest."

"Fine, we can call it bonding time, happy?" Taiwan stubbornly said, persisting.

Mongolia mentally sighed, she could see where this was going. Fine, she'd indulge the girl. "Fine."

Taiwan yelped in happiness, ensnaring both Canton and Mongolia in a hug. "YES!"

Mongolia had a feeling she'd regret this.

* * *

Two days later, she found herself dressed casually and waiting for Taiwan to get ready for shopping. Canton was dressed in a traditional yellow Chinese shirt with a short black skirt. Mongolia herself was dresses in a cream sweater with black jeans and black combat boots with her usual golden scarf and black hat.

Beijing walked into view, his red eyes blinking in question at the two females.

"Where are you two going?"

Canton reached up to smooth out Beijing's messy brown-black hair. "We're going shopping."

"Shopping?" Manchuria poked his head out from around the doorway. His dark blue eyes narrowed down on Mongolia, and shoulder length hair, tied in a low ponytail, hung loosely. "Mongolia's going shopping?"

"The Mongol's going shopping?" Hong Kong screeched, sliding into the hallway.

"Hong Kong, that is quite rude to call Mongolia that," Macau chided gently, his golden eyes flashing and Mongolia thought his eyes was a good contrast to Macau's brown hair.

Shanghai ignored Macau. "The Mongol never goes shopping."

Mongolia glared at the southern city. "The Mongol," she hissed, "can do whatever she likes without young nosy kids poking in her own damn business!"

Canton giggled, the sound of her laugh like a twinkling bell. "Jiejie is really funny!"

Mongolia stiffened at the self-proclaimed name, but since it was Canton, she supposed she could let it slide. Finally, Taiwan bounded into the hall, dressed in a pink blouse and a flowing white skirt.

"Finally! Why did you take so long?!" Mongolia cried out, in slight exasperation.

Taiwan smirked. "I always keep my secrets." Grabbing her purse, Taiwan flung open the door, the door shaking.

"TAIWAN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO FLING THE DOOR OPEN?" China shrieked from another part of the house.

Taiwan didn't even look ashamed, Mongolia had to admit, neither would she. The three girls set off, only two of them really eager to shop. The last one was just really eager to get it over. It wasn't like she hated shopping, but it wasn't the first thing she picked to do on a day where she had nothing to do. In fact, usually she would either bike around the city with her earbuds in or practice her archery…with her earbuds in. Maybe she could get some practice in later. China had a big enough backyard, pretty spacious considering he lived in Beijing.

"Mongolia, what you think of this red shirt?" Taiwan asked, Mongolia peered closely at the piece of clothing in question.

"Too dark for your skin, not enough stitching and the fabric isn't quality," Mongolia analyzed.

Canton giggled again. "You're good."

Taiwan dragged them around everywhere, to makeup stores to a shoe shop.

"Jiejie, do you think this is a good color on me?" Canton inquired, holding a dark green top to her chest.

"Yes, it really compliments your eyes," Mongolia grinned, holding up a dark blue shirt. "What about this?"

"Absolutely not!" Taiwan protested. "The blue clashes horribly with your eyes!"

"Oh, I like this pink flower hair stick, it'll look good in your hair," Canton softly held up a delicate flower hair stick to Taiwan's hair.

"You're right, I think I'll buy it!" Taiwan beamed with delight.

"I like this ivory comb, does it match with my top?"

"Totally Mongolia!"

"That's a nice scarf, it'll go well with your top."

"Ooh, good idea!"

"That looks great with your eyes!"

"I already have a pair though. I was just looking."

"This is cute, do you think so?"

"It's pretty expensive…. Who's paying?"

"Me."

"Ah pity, if it was China, then I would totally suggest you get it, make him squirm when he looks at the receipt."

"You're really petty with him, aren't you?"

"Obviously. Haven't you figured this out yet?"

And finally, after several hours of shopping, each of them picked out a cute, decorative outfit for the Mid-Autumn Festival. Mongolia's was especially beautiful, while not that heavily embellished, it was simply elegant.

Mongolia smiled at Taiwan and Canton, who were walking front of her, yes, she definitely was becoming attached to them.

"I can't to wear this cute tops!" Taiwan grinned brightly. "Thanks for shopping with me, it was really fun!"

Mongolia smiled again. "Of course."

Unknowing to Mongolia, she was being watched carefully, and the culprit was waiting to strike.

* * *

 **A/N- So sorry for being so long since I've updated!**

 **The reference for Canton's real name being Guangzhou, that is because the official name is Guangzhou, but that area is also known as Canton, where Cantonese is commonly spoken there.**


	8. Always read the fine print of a contract

**Disclaimer: I do no own Hetalia. My name is not Himaruya.** **Nor am I a Japanese man that can draw.**

* * *

The next morning, Mongolia was once again the only one up yet. At 6:29 am. Well she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. Begrudgingly, she hauled her sorry self out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom for a quick shower. Since she considered herself a decently nice person, she (quietly) headed for the kitchen and pulled out a pot for rice and got out some dough for steamed buns. Plugging in her earbuds and turning up the music, she began.

Rice was easy to cook, so all she really had to do was make the steamed buns, and those were pretty easy to make. Fairly simple breakfast.

 _I wonder how Altani and Naataibar are this morning. I seriously hope they're taking care of my horse and dog correctly. Screw that, I hope they're taking care of themselves correctly_! Mongolia sighed. _I just_ want _to go home. That sounds like I'm whining, but really? Who would want to be stuck in the same house as your deepest enemy?_

Flipping the meat, Mongolia swayed gently to the music she was listening to, light and amble on her feet. The movements she was making with her feet was similar to a small, graceful dance she would sometimes do while cooking. Twirling just a bit, she also quietly hummed to the tune, lost from time and reality. Instead, she was in her own little world, all by herself.

For a good ten minutes, she stayed in her comfortable bubble, not noticing anything else.

"Wow, who knew you danced and hummed when you cook-aru."

Mongolia yanked her earbuds out of her ears and glanced wildly for the one who discovered her.

China.

Go figure.

Mongolia intensely glared at him. "Would it have killed you to go away until I was done?"

The steamed buns were finished now, so she wrapped the meat inside the dough wrap, letting them cool off. She also added a bit of sauce for the rice, putting the rice in separate bowls with chopsticks.

"It was good blackmail material-aru." China smirked, pulling out a video of her in the kitchen on his phone.

Her eyes widened, he didn't…..

"Delete that right now!" She shrieked, lunging for his phone.

Unfortunately, he held it high above her reach. It really sucked he was 8 cm (3 inches) taller than her. She almost snagged it when she jumped into the air, but still couldn't snatch it from China.

"Nope! All I have to do is give this to Hong Kong and it'll go viral in less than 10 seconds-aru," China snickered, watching her panicked face.

"NO!" Mongolia yelped frantically, leaping even more wildly into the air for China's phone.

"Oh yes-aru!" China cackled, soaking it all up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hong Kong poked his head around from the corner, vehemently grumpy. "OI! Some of us are trying to sleep."

Mongolia ceased her jumping and China turned his attention to Hong Kong.

"You should have already been up!" Mongolia and China snapped in unison.

Mongolia glared at China for speaking at the same as her, as did China.

"It's already 7:18 am, get your lazy ass up-aru!" China scolded, not paying attention (it was really ignoring) to Mongolia.

She kicked her leg, knocking China off his feet and onto his back with a loud thud. Swiftly, she swapped his phone, unlocked it, and deleted the video permanently.

"Hahaha!" She laughed triumphantly.

"AIYAA!" China shrilled. "How did you figure out my password!?"

"Easy, 1912, the date Manchuria was forced under your rule," Mongolia grinned insanely. "You're so petty!"

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow in the back, his two senpais bickering incessantly. "…..And Mongolia isn't petty….?"

Unfortunately for him, Mongolia heard his comment, and snapped her eyes towards him, the latter flinching slightly. "Go wake the others before their breakfasts get cold."

Hong Kong sighed, then swiveled on his heel to wake the others, fully knowing what Mongolia would do to him if he didn't. Once everyone's lazy butts were finally up and running, Mongolia expertly dished out the bowls of rice with sauce and steamed buns to everyone, perking up the day.

"Ah, you're an amazing cook!" Shanghai shriveled with pure delight and elation.

"Don't know what we would do without you!" Beijing chirped in agreement.

China sputtered noises of indignant protests, waving his arms furiously to catch their attention. "Hello?! I've raised you all and have cooked since you could walk! Shouldn't you be more partial to MY cooking?!"

"Plus I've been here for like what, 5 days? That's hardly enough time for you all to like my cooking better than China's," Mongolia added, slightly freaked out by Beijing's comment.

Taiwan gasped in happiness and shock. "They've finally agreed on something!"

Mongolia raised an eyebrow at Taiwan, who hastily resumed eating. Mongolia sighed to herself, retreating to her own room. She needed to relax, without anyone else being bothersome or her doing a chore. Pulling out the few books she packed, she deliberated on which one she should read. There was the book full of Mongolian folktales and myths, and a book called _Violet Evergarden_ that was written in Japanese. She had randomly found it in a bookstore and the owner of the store had said it was one that everyone had enjoyed the moment they began reading.

So she bought it. She also had brought two books she particularly liked in the bookstore from Japan's land. _Your Name_ and _A Silent Voice,_ she hadn't read those yet either. Not enough time.

Maybe she'd start _Violet Evergarden_.

Just before she was about to start reading, a knock on the door.

"What?" Mongolia replied with a bit of exasperation.

"I forgot to tell you this-aru, but there's a G8 meeting today and they want me to attend this one, even though I'm technically not part of the G8." China's voice filtered through the door.

"And why does that concern me?" Mongolia huffed.

"Because you're coming with me-aru."

Mongolia snapped upright to a sitting positon so fast, she almost got whiplash. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're coming to-aru."

Mongolia hissed in extreme annoyance. "No, I refuse."

"Too bad, you got no choice, so get your ass up and we're leaving in 20 minutes." China's voice left no argument, and Mongolia had never wanted to murdered anyone so badly before.

"Why must I go?!" Mongolia wailed despairingly.

"Because I don't want to have to deal with those irritating young nations by myself-aru. Also I want you to scare Russia so he won't come near me. And because the contract states you have to attend meetings with me if I wish-aru. So…18 minutes."

Mongolia heard China's footsteps retreat to the unknown, and she screamed into her pillow in exasperation. Fine…. She reluctantly dragged herself from her bed and threw on her usual outfit, black with black and black. Her wardrobe certainly wasn't that colorful. After sluggishly wrapping her scarf around her shoulders and neck, she stuffed two of her handguns in her jacket pockets and rushed out the door.

China was waiting for her by the front door, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed coldly. His entire demeanor radiated "piss off." Mongolia sighed heavily, oh this would certainly be loads of fun.

The G8 meeting was to be held in Moscow, so at least they didn't have to travel really far to get there. Nothing like New York or Ottawa or London. Traveling with China….was tense for sure. Neither of them spoke to each other unless it was absolutely necessary, and their words were both clipped and cold. While getting their tickets at the airport counter, the elderly man saw the two together and smiled amiably.

"Ah, going off for a trip as a young, newly married couple I see. Well please enjoy your trip," the elderly man happily said.

Mongolia's and China's faces burned crimson red with both embarrassment and fury (at the words, not the man).

"No Sir, I'm not married," Mongolia replied with very forced politeness and calmness. "Especially not to this bastard," she hissed softly under her breath.

"I'm not married either, as if I'd ever marry her," China also responded, the last part with a bit of a strained laugh.

The elderly man's eyes grew wide and his face full of shock. He bowed extremely low, in a stiff position. "Please, I'm terribly sorry for making assumptions!"

"No, no, no! Please don't apologize, it was an honest mistake!" Mongolia hastily yelped, waving her hands frantically to calm the flustered man.

"But I have said something about you that is not true!"

"Please don't bow! It's really fine!" Mongolia efforts were kind of futile.

China, erasing the man's first words from his mind, found the scene quite amusing. Eventually, without China's help, Mongolia was able to calm the elderly man and after receiving their tickets, practically dashed through the airport to make it to their flight on time. Mongolia really needed to break this habit of almost missing her flight every time she needed to fly somewhere. The flight was awkward as well, both of the countries disgruntled from the elderly man's words. Also, since they were among the last to be boarded (blame China for his human name being at the alphabet!), the only two seats available were two seats together.

Finally, the silence was too tense for Mongolia so she plugged her earbuds into her phone and started reading _Violet Evergarden_ , finding the book quite touching and emotional. Although she refused to show it next to China, of all people. It was written so elegantly, so beautiful, so inspiring. Mongolia absolutely loved it.

After she finished half of the book, she tucked it away in her bag and just sat there, ignoring China and listening to her music contently. The peace of keeping to herself was amazing. However, soon the airplane began to descend, and she sighed sadly. She really didn't want to have to deal with other nations who practically hated her. If she's going to be honest, she didn't particularly care for many of them either.

 _I supposed we're even then_ , she thought bitterly.

Exiting the airport, China hailed down a taxi (it was at this moment Mongolia realized the amount of flying she had been doing in the last month) and they rode to the building were the meeting would be held. Utter joy and delight. Yay.

Pulling up next to the building, the taxi driver let them off and Mongolia and her frustratingly obstinate traveling companion casually strolled inside. They reached the doors to the meeting room, but Mongolia placed her hand on the handle, China grabbed her wrist. Mongolia whipped her head at the man, a vehement glare glinted in her eyes.

"Let go. Now." Mongolia hissed lowly and dangerously.

"Beware of everyone in that room. You can trust France, Canada, Japan and America, as much as it kills me." China murmured, his eyes darted to the side. "But no one else. Especially not Germany or England. And I would be careful of many of the other nations as well, the ones who aren't present at this meeting."

Then he released her wrist.

Mongolia yanked it away and a dark shadow clouded her eyes.

 _That seems….like a bad omen_. Mongolia's eyes narrowed at China, who appeared to remain oblivious to her glares. _That wasn't like you at all. Normally you'd feed me to the wolves. Just what are you involved in…?_

"Hurry up and open the door-aru," China quipped, and Mongolia's annoyance spiked.

"I am, you dummy!"

Shoving the door open, Mongolia stomped inside, ignoring the incredulous eye rolls from England.

"We're here-aru!" China's now-cheery voice announced bubbly.

Mongolia swore that man was bipolar. He was only grumpy (like actually grumpy), hateful and all the other emotions he was with her whenever he was at home.

 _When did I start thinking China's house as my home?_

France twirled his signature rose and beamed at the two Asian nations. "Bonjour! We are just missing England and we'll be able to start!"

The three seats available were all horrible choices. There was a seat between Germany and France, and she was definitely not going to sit there. That was also probably England's seat. Then there were two next to Russia, but she really didn't want to sit next to Russia. China poked her side and gave her a discreet glance towards the seat next to Russia.

Ah, the contract. Boy did things like that really suck at times. Begrudgingly, she and China walked into Russia's direction. The latter had a falsely cheerful smile as they walked towards him until Mongolia plopped herself right into the seat next to him.

"Must she sit next to me?" Russia "politely" inquired.

"Suck it up, you commie bastard!" America cackled with a mouth full of hamburger.

Mongolia wrinkled her nose in disgust and hopped up from her chair. Briskly, she walked around the table, snatched up the massive platter of hamburgers and large coke away while ignoring America's indignant squawks, and dumped the food into the trash.

"AHHHHHH! WHY'D YA DO THAT?!" America screeched in horror, his precious hamburgers in the trash, disposed forever.

"We are in a meeting! You should behave properly!" Mongolia snapped sternly, walking closer to America's seat. "You are a powerful, wealthy and large nation, try acting like one instead of a child! No more burgers until after the two day meetings are done! You'll get fat with all the burgers you've been consuming like a greedy fat pig!"

America shrunk in fear at the woman's scolding, and for once, didn't talk back. "Yes ma'am." He mumbled meekly.

Mongolia sniffed and daintily sat herself back into her chair. Germany had the ghost of a smile on his face while France was just plain out dying of laughter. Even China, Japan, and Russia were snickering.

"Please don't choke and die France," Mongolia commented dryly.

Ah. She could vaguely hear the frantic, mad dashing footsteps of an Englishman late for a meeting in the distance.

In three, two, one…

On cue, England, burst into the meeting room, breathing heavily with a stack full of papers in his arms.

"England! You're here!" Italy chimed happily, waving his spoon.

"Please sit so we can begin." Germany stated gruffly, pulling out a large stack of papers.

Yikes…

England turned his head briefly and actually noticed Mongolia for the first time.

"Why is she here?" The British Island demanded, just a bit rudely.

"I thought Englishmen were supposed to be perfect gentlemen." Mongolia said with a cool gaze. "Clearly the man who represents England fails to meet his own countries' standards."

The emerald eyed man's strained and tight smile gave Mongolia so much satisfaction that she was annoying him. Her happiness was cut short when China elbowed her in the side, a glint of warning in his eyes.

 _Don't antagonize any of them_ , is what his eyes seemed to say.

She found it slightly creepy that she could tell what he was thinking.

"China brought her so she stays," France explained.

"I wasn't asking you, you bloody frog!" England yelled.

Oh boy, another one of these meetings, was it? Chaos was sure to follow whenever the personifications got together. Germany handed out his enormous stack of papers to his fellow nations, China dumped his stack onto Mongolia's, who grumbled silently because she couldn't do a damn thing about it. And China's smug face as she was forced to handle all the paperwork infuriated her. She really didn't understand China.

Life really does suck even when you're not trying.

This would be the longest G8 meeting ever.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 is done! Hope you all enjoyed! I've actually read only a** _ **Silent Voice,**_ **which is really a manga series. But I've watched Your Name and Violet Evergarden and we're going to pretend they're novels, da?**


	9. Someone kill me now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Very easy to understand since I'm definitely not Japanese.**

 **Extremely sorry this wasn't up earlier. My deepest apologies. My laziness prevented me from posting this sooner.**

* * *

Mongolia was ready to fall asleep. It had only been 10 minutes since the meeting started, and everyone was bickering just as much as they had during the World Meeting. China, having leaving her with the paperwork, was amongst the squabbling nations.

She sweat dropped, and he called them immature.

"Join Mother Russia, da?"

"I, the beautiful country of wine and love, join you? Oh non non."

"Your country isn't beautiful, it's a disgrace you bloody frog!"

"Shut up Iggy, your food sucks and everyone knows I'm the hero!"

"I agree with America-san."

"Japan, toughen up!

"Ve, Germany-san? Want some pasta?"

"Aiyah! All you immature nations need to relax-aru! Try some nice Chinese food!"

"Who are you?"

"…I'm Canada…"

Mongolia groaned and rubbed her forehead, her head hurt and she might kill someone if this continued any longer. This incessant squabbling would be the death of her, this she knew. And China wasn't doing anything to help with the damn paperwork or trying to stop the ruckus. Oh how she hated life. Sighing, she raised her hand, already knowing she'd regret this.

"Ano, what are we exactly supposed to be discussing today?" Mongolia called out in question and exasperation.

Aaaaaaaaaaaand now she had everyone's unwanted attention on her. Great.

 _At least they've all stopped bickering with each other, she_ grumbled.

Germany cleared his throat, pulling out a piece of paper from what seemed like thin air. "We've called this meeting to discuss a very important matter. Extremely imperative to discuss it ASAP, incredibly necessary. In fact, so importa-"

"Yes, yes, we get how important it is, what is the subject?" Mongolia impatiently interrupted.

This of course, earned her an annoyed look from several of the nations, but ah, who cared? She most certainly didn't. He was rambling. They didn't have time for that.

"The 2Ps are getting restless." France politely said, now sitting down with some seriousness.

And somehow, a cold chilling feeling seeped through the entire room, making everyone feel it. Except the only female in the room.

"The 2Ps?" Mongolia repeated in confusion.

 _The 2Ps usually don't bother me. Probably because I kicked Allen's balls so hard last time that they're afraid of me. But still, usually they let me know if they're going to terrorize my world so I can get a front row seat._

However they mistook her confusion for fear.

"Yeah, awful creatures," America muttered darkly.

"My 2P Kuro is insanely sadistic," Japan murmured quietly.

"Mine bakes awful cupcakes, his food is nothing compared to mine" England sniffed.

Mongolia raised an eyebrow. England obviously had never tried his own food without being drunk before. Plus his 2P did make wonderful cupcakes.

"~Ve~! All nations have met their 2P, what's yours like?" Italy's everlasting smile was plastered onto his face as he looked at her….with his eyes closed. "Mine's super scary and mean!"

Mongolia thought for a moment on how to describe Khutulun. "She's really nice and loyal, and an excellent spy."

Russia narrowed his eyes at her ever so slightly. "You sound like you like your 2P, da?"

Mongolia opened her mouth to respond but a certain island nation beat her to it.

"Ridiculous, what type of respectable nation likes their 2P?" England huffed haughtily.

Mongolia hesitated, before saying her answer. "Um….me?"

Incredulous shocked glances. She figured. Honestly though, her 2P was pretty nice. A bit sadistic to her enemies, but nice to Mongolia. In fact, Mongolia even mad an alliance with her own 2P. Despite the fact that most nations and 2Ps hate each other, she liked hers and some of the 2Ps. China's 2P was hilarious, she loved 2P England's cupcakes (no matter what England himself said), and she and Romano's 2P were great drinking buddies.

"2Ps are nothing but trouble, seeking to corrupt our world and destroy it," Germany scowled darkly and sent Mongolia a highly disapproving glare.

Mongolia pretended she didn't even see it. "Oh poo, you've definitely never gone drinking with 2P Romano then, that boy is hysterical!"

Italy laughed nervously, his closed eyes somehow watching the storm in England and Germany brew and bubble. France was looking very wary of it all while Canada had a polite, tense smile. America was downright freaking out while Russia….well Mongolia couldn't really tell with that particular country.

"Enough Mongolia! You are a childish nation who needs to take things seriously!" Germany slammed his hand in a thunder onto the table, glaring at her. "You're inexperienced with dealing with real problems other respectable nations have!"

All the nations knew right then that Germany had crossed a line. And they greatly feared now the outcomes.

From previous experiences, most of them expected Mongolia to lash out or start sticking her arrows into Germany. Yet all she did was smile demurely and opaquely, her entire demeanor placid and peaceful. The only clue that she was infuriated was the flash of cold rage that shimmered in her eyes.

"You're screwed Germany," China snickered under his breath.

"Inexperienced you say…." Mongolia murmured thoughtfully.

 _True, in terms of diplomatically dealing with other nations, I'm not the best. Yet Germany, I had the second largest empire in history, and it lasted for over 100 years. It wasn't as big as Britain's or last as long, but it was one of the best in history. At least they say the name 'Genghis Khan' with respect._

Mongolia started giggling, then full blow laughing erupted from her lips. It was unsettling and creepy, that type of laugh. The insane, I've lost my mind type of laugh.

"Ne, ne! She's gone bonkers!" Italy whispered frantically to Japan.

Russia's innocent smile slipped off his face, he recognized this laugh all too well. It was the sound that haunted his dreams when he was child, along with General Winter. France was quite worried for the female nation. And China was watching for his own amusement.

"Oh Germany honey," Mongolia giggled, a wild light in her eyes. "You're only a little over 1000 years old, and you call me inexperienced? I've been around for over 4000 years." She sighed, a more solemn look crossing her face. "While I may be childish at times, I am serious you know. Besides," she smirked at the tall blonde nation, "children who are the future of our nations prefer a smiling person than a person who's always grumpy."

Germany was both disgruntled and silent after that.

Mongolia's face became unsettling placid. "While there are some 2Ps that are to be avoided at all times, some," and this she finished with a coy and sly grin, "are easy to manipulate."

 _I like my 2P, but the fact that she's kind of desperate for attention and care makes it easy to manipulate her into what I need her to do_.

China whacked the top of Mongolia's head, making her squeak in protest. "You got this really creepy look on your face-aru," China defended himself easily.

Mongolia scowled, "that was unnecessary!"

"I was trying to beat the creepiness out of you-aru."

"There's nothing creepy about me, creep!"

"That's extremely debatable-aru."

"What's debatable is how sane you really are!"

"Are you sure I shouldn't be saying that about you-aru?!"

"You're so damn impossible!"

"The feeling's mutual-aru!"

"Just shut up!"

Mongolia huffed and slumped in her seat, her arms crossed and her face pinched crossly. Idiot man. No reason to whack her on the head and make her hurt.

* * *

France watched everything with amusement and confusion. There was something different he noticed about that little spat between Mongolia and China. Before, they seemed to literally hate each other's guts. Although they still appeared to host bad blood with the other, France didn't know how to say it. It felt more….less hateful and just a bit playful. A sly, discreet smile crawled onto his face.

A most delightful, wonderful, delicious idea had just popped into his head. Maybe he'd get Spain and Prussia to help in this grand scheme France was cooking up. It would certainly provide some much needed entertainment in his boring Nation life. Indeed, things just became more interesting. He saw a spark.

Oh sure, currently it was smaller than a speck of dust, but France had ideas on how to fan the spark into a roaring fire. With some time and a lot of pulling the strings behind the stage, France believed that something beneficial could be produced from this.

 _Hmm, I'll need to tread carefully, or else they'll fry me. I'll become mincemeat charred by her anger_. France chuckled softly to himself.

"What's so amusing France-san?" Japan asked curiously.

France suspected the small Asian man next to him also got bored watching Germany, England, America, Russia and now even Mongolia yell at each other. China also got involved at some point and Italy was just rambling useless noise in the background. The din was grinding painfully in his head.

"Oh, just an idea I got in my head," France sighed dreamily.

Canada scuttled up next to him with his fluffy polar bear in his arms. "What type of idea?"

It took France a few minutes to remember who he was talking to. "Matchmaking."

"So you also got that feeling," Japan mused quietly.

Canada hummed in agreement. "I think very deep down, they don't actually hate each other."

Japan nodded his head politely. "Long ago Mongolia and China were great friends, their friendship rivaled no one. Of course, this was still when they were very young."

France pondered over that information thoughtfully. "I do wonder what made their friendship split."

An uneasy look passed through Canada's eyes. "Papa, please don't meddle where you shouldn't."

"Mathieu my boy, nothing will change if I don't," France smirked. "Now then, Japan, you were saying?"

However, Japan just bowed his head in apology. "I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that particular question. I believe the only ones with access to that information is China and Mongolia." A thoughtful expression crossed Japan's face. "Or maybe Israel-san might know. She's the archive of personal information."

France remembered Israel.

She was a proud, powerful nation way back before her lands split by her people's squabbling. Before her nation was torn apart by war. Before her people were scattered across the continents. Before Hitler and the Nazis brutally slaughtered millions of Jews in the Holocaust. Before her people were at constant war.

Israel, who was the oldest personification of them all, even from the ones died, would certainly have the answer. Probably more answers than France felt comfortable knowing about. Heaven forbid if any of the nations who loved to gossip got wind that Israel probably all of the world's secrets, dirty or not.

 _I hope she hasn't let anyone else know how much I really loved Joan._

"I'll have to remember to ask her then after all this chaotic meetings are over," France murmured, his thoughts leaking to his mouth and out into the air.

Canada snorted, a rare noise coming from the usually quiet and kind nation. "Good luck with that. I wasn't able to pry any information from her when I asked her what would scare Australia the most."

France resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gasp in horror. "Mon Chéri, when did you ever become so devious and cruel?"

"No one's perfect. Even me."

France sighed. "I change my mind. You aren't entirely the sweet little angel I remember."

"Canada-san's better than America-san in terms of being an angel," Japan piped in suddenly.

"Oui oui, you're quite correct about that."

* * *

Later after that day's meeting was drawn to an end, as Mongolia and China grumpily trudged towards the hotel China had supposedly booked them at, Mongolia wanted the world to burn. Yeah she was that annoyed with the World Superpowers.

 _Stupid England and his thinking he's so much better than everyone else!_

If her thoughts could manifest into material things, they'd be extremely hot tempered flames right then. How long were they supposed to walk since the bastard known as China didn't want to call a taxi and get some "exercise." Finally they reached a small hotel which should NOT be standing considering how run down it looked. Mongolia grimaced, this was where she was going to stay? It looked like it was the type of hotel the mafia rented to stay in with an underground hidden bar or something.

"What type of hotel is this?" She demanded, fiercely glaring at China.

"I was going cheap-aru! You're the one who told me to go cheap!"

"Not this cheap you asshat!"

"How was I supposed to know!? It looked better on the website-aru!"

Mongolia sighed. Maybe things would be brighter. Her hopes were instantly crushed upon seeing the inside. It was dark, damp and musty. Grumbling quietly to herself, she made her way to the receptionist counter.

"I'm here to check in with my distant acquaintance," Mongolia tried to smile at the old bat lady who just looked like she wanted to go to bed.

The old bat lady heaved a heavy sigh. "Name?"

Mongolia vehemently poked China, knowing China most likely did the reservations under his name.

"Wang Yao," China hastily said, rubbing his side.

The old bat lady typed the name into her ancient looking computer. Didn't this woman have anything that _wasn't_ considered an antique?

"Ah yes. The one room."

Mongolia and China in unison jerked their heads towards the lady in disbelief, trying not to believe her words.

"Excuse me, ONE room?" Mongolia gasped, about to wheeze in a panic.

The old now a devil bat lady shrugged unapologetically. "Mr. Wang never specified how many or what type of room he wanted."

Mongolia almost received whiplash from snapping her head towards China. "YOU ABSOLUTE INANE IDIOT! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD UNTIL I FIGURE THIS OUT!"

For once, China clamped his mouth intensely shut, shutting up efficiently.

 _Most rooms have two beds, we're fine for now._

"Yes, yes. It's a one room, one bed."

Mongolia's world collapsed into a fit of depression and fury. Resisting the immensely powerful urge to slam China into next year, she semi-calmly strolled up right next to the counter.

"Are you quite certain there's no other rooms?" Mongolia gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Nyet, that's the only room available. And don't try any of the other hotels, they're all filled up because of the annual Moscow Flower Festival (I literally made this up, this isn't a real celebration), which is why there's so many flowers arrangements all over the city," the old devil bat lady croaked out. "Here's your key."

The lady shoved a frayed plastic hotel key in Mongolia's hand and shooed them off.

In a fit of fury, Mongolia snatched China's wrist, who was still miraculously quiet, and dragged up to their room on the fourth floor. Angrily, she slammed the opened and almost screamed in annoyance. The room was dank and musty, the carpet felt like crap and the bathroom had a bit of mold growing near the pipe under the sink.

China was a dead man.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU BOOKED THIS PLACE!"

By now, China had regained his pride and dignity and retorted angrily. "Well like she said, there wasn't many places left-aru!"

Mongolia scoffed loudly, tossing her small suitcase onto the single bed. "That's your excuse?! You should have checked everything about this place before booking a room! And why didn't you get two separate rooms!"

"The person on the other side of the phone said there weren't many rooms left so I could only get one-aru!" China hissed in agitation.

"Well why didn't you get a room with two beds!?" Mongolia shrieked in exasperation.

She was going to kill China. It would be long, painful and satisfying.

"I'm used to only having to get one bed because usually there's only one me-aru!"China snapped back.

In a fuss, he threw his own suitcase onto the bed, furiously opened it and swiftly stormed to the bathroom after he had pulled some clothes from his suitcase.

"I'm taking a shower!" He declared, extreme irritation evident in his voice.

Mongolia tossed both of the suitcases onto the floor, pulled _Violet Evergarden_ out and made it her mission to finish it as she settled down onto the bed. However, she had a difficult time concentrating.

 _OMG the sheets are like paper, the bed is almost rock hard, and these pillows are so flat! Ugh, good thing I brought my own shampoo and conditioner, who knows what type of crappy shampoo is here. I swear, I'm going to murder China. That idiot! Couldn't he even think that we needed two beds, I don't want to share with him at all! Heck, he'll probably hog all the blankets, take up all the room and squirm JUST to annoy me! Oh gosh, I hope he doesn't snore! I'm going to kill me! He'd better hurry up because I also need a shower._

Mongolia silently fumed, not paying attention to her book in the slightest. After a good twenty minutes, China emerged from the bathroom, his hair loose and Mongolia actually noticed it was really long, China's hair reaching to the middle of his back. His hair was still pretty wet, but China had slung a towel over his shoulders, and the towel caught most of the water dripping. He had on a loose casual red shirt with the sleeves reaching way past his hands and smooth black pants. She assumed that was his sleepwear.

"Finally!" Mongolia huffed and grabbed her sleepwear, a large black loose t-shirt and black leggings.

Setting her clothes onto the sink counter, Mongolia pulled out a fresh towel from under the sink (at least the towels were nicely cleaned) and turned on the water. After she undressed, she stepped into the shower.

Alas, she should have seen this coming. One, it was an old and rundown hotel. Two, the cleaning maintenance wasn't top quality at all. Three, much of the machinery didn't appear to work in this hotel. And thus, she should have foreseen this. But she totally forgot about this minor (scratch that, it was really major) setback and problem.

"DAMMIT CHINA THIS WATER IS SO FRICKING COLD AND FRIGID!"

* * *

 **And there you have it, chapter 9. I finished this really late at night with my cat trying to eat my toes. That was fun (sarcasm inserted).**


End file.
